The Case of the Black Dragon
by ChrisCorso
Summary: Chris and Rita are forced to match wits against a mysterious Chinese investor and a equally mysterious new client. The danger is real, but so is the reality of their new life as parents. Can they balance both?
1. Chapter 1

**The Case of the Black Dragon**

 **by**

 **Chris Corso**

Rita was dreaming, reliving the moment she first saw Chris, the moment she found her future. She smiled inwardly. So much had happened to her since then. Did she? Had she seen her future in Chris's eyes? Perhaps she did. In her dream Rita walked toward her future partner and husband, she extended her hand and... The sudden and strident cries of a baby shattered her dream and pulled her to wakefulness. She blinked and tried to focus her mind. She felt Chris stirring next to her; he would wake up, he always did. Rita slowly moved out of the bed. Chris looked up at her, now somewhat awake. He asked in a sleepy voice, "do you need company, Sam?"

She replied as she always did. "No, Sam, thanks, I can handle it."

Chris asked again, "You sure? You look beat Rita. I mean it's not like I'll be able to get back to sleep." Chris frowned as he said, "when we were on the force, on stakeouts, I would always sleep lightly, so you would be able to get me up if there was trouble. I guess I still do it."

Rita allowed herself to smile at Chris. Yes, she thought, she was very lucky, lucky indeed, to have a husband like Chris. They were not perfect people, far from it, but they only wanted the best for the other and were willing to do anything to achieve it. Being together was what they wanted, they never got tired of each others company.

"It's OK Chris, next time it's yours." Rita walked toward the door.

She walked into the nursery and moved toward the crib. Even though the baby was being very loud, Rita's eyes glowed as she looked down at her daughter. She picked up the infant, whose crying began to lessen. She sat down in the rocker. Rita began to nurse the baby, speaking to her softly and rubbing her head.

Chris had not listened to Rita, he slowly, carefully, walked toward the nursery. He did not go in, however, he simply looked on at the scene, silently. He often would go in and watch Alicia sleep, just watch, he would think about all the things he would do with her. What he would teach her and what Alicia would teach him. Chris was often scared about being a good father. He wanted to be the best father in the world, he would not be like his own parents. No, he would never abandon his child-never. Chris knew that Rita would have a connection to the baby that he would never have, but he was not jealous, perhaps fathers because of this, must make the most of what they do have; which is a great deal, much more then most fathers imagine.

Rita never knew her mother, it had been with her father that her connection had been forged. In much the same way Chris felt a stronger connection to his grandmother. Alicia Rose was the baby's full name, she was named for two very special women. Rita's mother Alicia, who died giving birth to her and Chris's beloved grandmother Rose. As Chris gazed on the scene he realized that love for your child was not based on sex, but, instead, it was based on wanting the best for your child and giving it the skills to have a happy life. It was about two people, or one, doing what they had to, it was about being a parent.

After a time the baby, satisfied, dozed off to sleep. She held the baby for a bit longer, then placed Alicia back in the crib.

The next sound to bombard Chris and Rita's ears was not the baby, but the alarm clock, a very loud alarm clock!

Chris hit it and stated, "I hate this clock Rita. I would rather, I would much rather be awaken by the baby."

"Can't argue with you there, Sam."

Chris, standing up, said, "I'll get breakfast ready." Chris said this without enthusiasm.

"Right, I'll get the baby ready. Remember, Sam, we're interviewing nanny's today." Rita said the last part without expression.

It did not thrill either of them, the idea of getting a nanny, not at all. But they had little choice. At first they did not care what perspective clients thought of them. They were parents and PI's in that order. Luckily much of their time was spent working for their biggest clients. Robert Christian and his friend Phillip Russell. Chris and Rita had been hired by them originally to solve the murders of their daughters. They did this and much more, they gained the trust and friendship of the two entrepreneurs, and their wives as well. As a reward Christian and Russell gave Rita and Chris a yearly contract to do security work for them. Chris and Rita were being paid handsomely; no handsomely was not strong enough; they were making more money then they ever dreamed they would.

But the money was not truly important to them. Yes, they were comfortable and secure, but they had seen the dark side of wealth too many times. Growing up in Palm Beach and then working there as detectives, they saw the rich at their worst-either killers or victims. The lust, the never-ending lust for money and power did something to people. It made them change, it brought out the worst in people. The only rewards that Chris and Rita cared about were doing a good job and being with each other.

Chris had breakfast made, he called up to Rita. "Hey, Sam...you coming down or what? It's almost time for the nanny interviews."

Rita descended the stairs with the baby in her arms, she gave Chris one of her looks. Rita had several different "looks": the playful look, the sweet yet sexy look, the total shocked look she'd give Chris when he did something that amazed her, and last but not least, the, I don't want to do this look. Which was the one she was employing presently.

Chris waited for her to say it, the issue they were both thinking about, worrying about. Rita placed the baby in a portable bassinet that they kept downstairs. Finally, she turned to Chris and said, "Sam..I'm not too sure about this.." She sighed, "I just..I don't like the idea of someone else raising our child!"

Chris knew he had to play devils advocate even though he felt as Rita did.

"Rita, we're going to raise our child, us! But we need help, Sam, I want the best for both you and the baby."

Chris paused, he looked down at the table, then, suddenly, looked at Rita. "I never, never cared that you were a professional woman. I was so proud of you Rita; I loved the fact that you were an independent woman. You could not survive being a house wife-you would be unhappy at best. Is that what you want our baby to see, a broken woman, an unhappy woman."

Chris stood up and walked over to Rita. He put his arms around her. He looked her in the eyes as he stated, "You're the strongest woman I have ever known, the smartest, the sexist. You're a great role model, Sam. I think part of being a good parent is being yourself, not putting up false fronts. Showing your weakness and your strengths. To do that, you have to work. Rita, it's not like we're cops anymore, we control our lives now."

Chris paused again, Rita gazed at him in silence. "We'll find a person to help us, but if we don't or if you get bad vibes, then that person is OUT OF HERE!"

Chris stopped, he had said his peace, he now waited for Rita's reply.

"Wow, Sam, that was some speech." Rita looked at him in amusement. "I'm very impressed, Chris, I never realized you could talk for so long. You should have been a lawyer."

Chris frowned at her, "Yeah, not on your life Sam! Well what do you think?"

Rita smiled and went into Chris's arms she whispered softly. "Okay, we'll see what happens." The baby seemed to agree, Alicia let out a little squeal. Rita and Chris smiled down at their baby, then at each other, at that exact moment the door bell rang.

Chris rolled his eyes at Rita, she smiled, Chris called, "Coming, hold on!" Over his shoulder he told Rita, "Be good, Ok."

"I'm always good, Sam."

"Ha! Don't get me started, Sam, not now!"

Chris opened the door, and standing in front of him was a woman of impressive size. The woman asked, or stated, Chris could not be sure which. "You are Mr. Lorenzo?"

Chris responded, "Ms. Jurgen?"

"Ya, Ya, Helga Jurgen." She extended her hand, Chris took it, but immediately regretted it. Ms. Jurgen all but broke Chris's hand. A look of alarm passed over his face, he controlled himself enough not to yell out. Chris seemed to have passed some sort of unspoken test, he did not faint; which was a good thing, for Ms. Jurgen literally bounded into the apartment. Rita had seen the whole thing and she quickly picked up the baby.

Rita smiled at the older woman, as Ms. Jurgen made her way toward Rita and the baby. Chris was attempting to get the blood back into his hand; he made his way toward the trio-slowly.

Rita was about to say something, but Helga beat her to the punch.

"You must be Mrs. Lorenzo, and this, I presume, is your child." The statement was made in such a cold and precise manner, that Rita, was at a loss to respond.

Finally she said, "Ah, yes, I am. You must be Helga? Please take a seat." Helga did so. Chris sat next to Rita, with his arm around her shoulder. The trio sat in silence for some time until Rita nudged Chris gently.

"So, Ms. Jurgen...ah, how much experience do you have, in this line of work?"

Ms. Jurgen considered the question, clutching her large old fashioned black hand bag tightly, out of habit, rather than fear. Chris doubted if the woman was scared of anything or anyone.

"Well," she began, "I worked for several years in Germany, for wealthy parents. As well as in England. I was trained at the Roth school in London, in fact, the best school for governess in the world. Since then I've worked several times in this country."

"Yes, your credentials are impressive. It's just..have you ever worked with a baby of Alicia's age?" Rita asked.

"Well..no, but I believe that it is never to early to instill discipline in a child. Children must be taught self control and how to deal with hardship, adversity, they mu..." Ms. Jurgen was just hitting her stride when Chris interrupted her.

"Ah, yes, I see." Chris stood, it was clear that the interview had come to an end. Helga was clearly disappointed, she glanced at the young couple with a look of displeasure, as she laboriously rose to her feet, still clutching the massive black bag. Rita wondered ideally what she kept in such a bag, but on second thought she didn't want to know.

Chris began to usher Helga to the door, he said, "Thank you for your time, we'll keep your name in mind."

"Ya, go ton morgan." Was the cold reply.

Chris leaned against the closed door wearily. He felt Rita staring at him. He turned and walked toward her. Her expression was inscrutable. She had the, "I told you so," look on her pretty face.

Rita stated, "Sorry, Sam, looks like baby makes three."

Chris frowned and replied in a slightly annoyed voice. "Sam, we've only interviewed one person, we still have six more, let's wait and see, okay?"

Chris walked over to Rita, who was still holding the baby. He kissed Alicia on the head, Rita handed him the baby. He took Alicia in his strong hands, and looked down with delight at the little life that he and Rita had made together. He never grew tired of this, he never stopped being amazed by her. Rita just smiled happily at him, she was content. Chris beamed at his wife and said, "OK, Sammy, we'll interview the rest, but if we don't find anybody...I guess..." Chris grinned naughtily, "We'll have to find a baby size trench coat!"

Rita's face broke into a wide grin. "Sounds like a plan, Christopher."

Rita and Chris moved toward one another, their lips met in a passion filled kiss. The baby, however, put a end to the moment in her own way, as Chris felt a wetness. "Ah, Sam, I think the baby needs to be changed."

Rita grinned at her husband, as she said, "Well, don't just sit here, go change her."

"Yes M'am! Boy, your mommy is really tough, but we love her anyway, right kiddo." Chris said to the baby.

The final few interviews went little better. It was noon by the time Chris and Rita finished. They had to be to the office by 1:30 to meet with Christian and Russell. It was just a routine review of character background checks.

"Rita is it me or is every person who works in child care, one taco short of a combination platter?" Chris asked using Rita's pet phrase.

"Afraid so Sam, sorry." Rita replied with a grin.

Chris looked at Rita hard. "You knew we wouldn't find anybody, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, Sam."

"Well...it's like I always said. A woman's intuition is clearly a superior intellect."

Rita smiled at Chris in her special way, she replied briskly, "And you better not forget it, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Arriving at their office early they spent their time looking over their case files. They had been quite busy of late. Christian and Russell were important men, people flocked to be near them. Most people were legitimate, having no ulterior motives, but a few did have their own agendas. Like the two con artists who had approached Russell with a business proposition. The con-artists approached under the guise of being an up and coming computer company specializing in drafting programs, which could be used by architects, builders, etc. What they desired from Russell was financial support. Moreover, they promised Russell a share in the company, provided he helped them "cultivate" a client list. On the surface it looked great, they had stock projections which seemed to show massive growth, they even had a prototype program. It was too good to be true; and this caused Chris and Rita to become concerned, so they dug a bit deeper.

Chris and Rita asked Hutch to check the computer for a couple, posing as owners of an up incoming firm, who asked wealthy business men to get involved in their company. Chris and Rita gave Hutch a list of possible variables to check. Most of the checks went nowhere, however, the last one on the list of possibilities looked vaguely familiar. A couple had approached a financial company with a similar proposal to the one Russell received. The company went for it only to find out that the "computer company" did not exit, they lost millions and were investigated by the FBI and the SEC for possible insider trading. The company was cleared, but it got the FBI interested. Chris and Rita informed Russell of their suspicions. He agreed with them. Chris and Rita contacted the feds, a sting was arranged and the con-artists were caught. Chris and Rita saved Russell from ruin and embarrassment, since he considered bringing his friend Bob Christian in on the deal. Russell and Christian were fortunate they had Chris and Rita on their side. "God help the criminal class!" Russell had observed. Chris and Rita were true to their reputation.

"Hey, Sam," Rita began to her husband, "this guy Ling, what do you make of him?"

The man Rita was referring to, Kwai Xu Ling, a Chinese industrialist, builder, and entrepreneur, was as much a legend in the Asian building world, as Christian was in the U.S. Supposedly he was a real big deal in Hong Kong, Japan, as well as mainland China. He had come to Christian in the hopes of making him and Russell partners. Ling would introduce Russell and Christian to Asia and they would introduce him to America. Chris and Rita investigated him the best they could, in fact, he was going to be the main subject of the meeting.

Chris looked up from the computer. He considered the question before responding.

Well...we've not really been able to find anything bad about him. In fact, from all accounts, he's a genius when it comes to building." Chris studied his wife closely, he could tell she was thinking about something. He prompted, "What is it Sam, you see something I don't?"

Rita looked at her husband, she shrugged her shoulders prettily. "I'm not sure Chris, I just. Remember the cases we had that seemed to good to be true, to neat?"

"Yeah, I remember...what you think this guy's been gift wrapped?"

Rita cast a helpless look at Chris. "I really don't know. I just wish we had more connections in Asia, that's all."

Chris pondered this, Rita was right, they had zero contacts in Asia. They had been using second hand information for the most part. Financial magazines, State Department records, etc.

Chris suddenly came out of his reverie, he just thought of something, or rather someone. He punched some keys on the computer and seconds later their address book was presented. Chris punched in the name Jenny Ryan. After a few moments Ryan's bio appeared on the screen. Rita was curious so she stood and looked over Chris's shoulder.

"Who's she Chris?" Rita asked peering at the screen, she grinned as she noticed the sex of Chris's contact.

"A friend, Sam, she has...lots of contacts." Chris replied

"I bet she does!" Rita said sarcastically.

Chris looked at her sideways, he said with mock indignation. "It's not what you think, Sam, not at all! Our relationship was completely professional. You would have been very proud of me."

Rita continued to grin broadly. "Yeah, right Sam. So what makes her so special?"

"She knows a lot of rich men, they tell her stuff."

"Oh, really, does she suffer from lower back pain. She must, spending all that time on her back!"

Chris turned to Rita in shock, he reproached her. "You call me chauvinist, Sam I'm outraged!" Chris took a breath. "It so happens that Jen works for Interpol."

Rita smiled and replied, "Well that makes it different, sorry Sam."

Chris smiled at his wife, he rose taking her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, she gazed up at him. Chris shook his head slowly. "What am I going to do with you, Sam? That mind of yours and that mouth!"

Rita smiled, she replied in a sexy voice. "You love it when I am naughty."

Chris's eyes glowed. "You have no idea." They kissed, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Damn, Chris thought, we have got to get some type of early warning system. Chris said quickly, "I'll deal with you later, Missy!"

"I'll be waiting," was the sultry reply. Chris saw the sexy look on his Sam's face. Let's get this over with real quick! He thought. Rita moved to check on the baby, who had been sleeping peacefully in the corner.

Chris opened the door. Standing before him were two of the countries most powerful businessmen. Robert Christian, the building mogul, and his close friend and partner Phillip Russell, the financial wizard.

"Mr. Christian, Mr. Russell," Chris started, "Please come in."

Christian frowned at Chris slightly, he stated, "Chris...why is it you never call us by our first names?"

"Bob's right, Chris, I've never heard you use our first names before." Phillip Russell added, as he and Christian took their seats.

Chris grinned at his employers. "My grandmother always taught me to be respectful of my bosses. That means using Sir or M'am. She believed that by doing so you were showing respect for your boss and in so doing they would show respect for you."

Christian pondered this for a time, he said at last. "Your Grandmother was a wise woman."

Chris smiled, "Yes, she was. She was the best."

Rita appeared, the men stood at her approach. "Mr. Christian, Mr. Russell," she greeted.

"Rita, you're just as bad as your husband," exclaimed Christian slapping his knee.

Rita was taken aback, she looked at them in puzzlement, however, Chris, quickly came to her rescue.

"Mr. Christian and Mr. Russell believe that we should use their first names, Sam."

Rita smiled faintly, "Well my mother..."

"No, no, Rita it's okay. No, I think it's fine." Christian grinned at his detectives as he said, "well I finally know why the two of you are so principled. You both were raised by amazing people."

Rita and Chris looked at one another and smiled. What could one say?

Russell, having watched the dialogue with detachment, finally brought the group back to the business at hand. He began, "I think we should get down to business."

Rita responded, "Yes, you're right." She rose from her chair and retrieved the files she was reviewing. Russell and Christian began, at the same time, to pull out their notes from their leather briefcases.

Rita resumed her seat saying. "We reviewed the backgrounds of the eight individuals with whom you plan to do business. Of those eight only two gave us concern." Rita glanced over at Chris. He jumped in not breaking stride.

"As my wife said, two of the men worried us enough to do a very intensive background search, Andrews and Salulcho. Andrews was flagged by a friend of ours in Palm Beach."

"Palm Beach?," said Russell, intrigued. "Might I inquire who?"

Rita broke in and said, "Sure, our former Captain Harry Lipschitz, our...last Captain. He and his wife Frannie are Alicia's godparents."

"Captain Lipschitz must be unhappy to have lost you two," said Christian with a laugh."

"I guess," said Chris. "But I think he understood why we did what we did. It was...right." Chris smiled at his Rita, then gazed at their sleeping baby. Yes, Chris thought, very right.

Christian broke in, eager to see what else his detectives had come up with. "What did Andrews do?"

"He has ties to some drug cartels," answered Chris.

"Not a man to do business with," observed Russell.

Rita's eyes narrowed, as she recalled the times she and Chris had gone head to head with men of that sort. "No, Andrews' associates are the type to use chain saws on people they don't like!"

Both Christian and Russell went slightly green.

"Yeah, guys like that tend to give homicide cops indigestion, take it from two who know," said Chris dryly.

Christian had to clear his throat repeatedly before he could proceed. "Ah...I'm afraid to ask about Salulcho. What does he do, use wood chippers!?" Christian asked, truly unsure he wanted an answer.

"No, Salulcho is just a punk! He has mafia ties to be sure, but generally he's just a con artist." Chris responded briskly.

Christian and Russell both wanted to ask more, but decided not to. Russell finally asked the question he most wanted an answer to, and the one Chris and Rita wanted least to answer.

"You said you checked eight names, we gave you nine. What about Kwai Xu Ling?"

Chris and Rita exchanged a helpless look. What could they say? They didn't know anything. Rita decided to be straight with them. "To be honest. We don't have anything on Mr. Ling. At least no more than you already know." Rita glanced at Chris as she said, "we hope to know more soon."

Russell and Christian were a bit surprised at this. They had grown used to Chris and Rita having all the answers. If they only knew the truth. Rita and Chris would be the first to admit that they were not infallible, nobody was.

Russell sighed, "Well...are you worried?"

Chris leaned forward, as he responded, "We can't be sure of anything, yet. Just be careful that's all..."

"You know how important this is?" Christian added.

Rita responded, "Yes sir, that is why we are being so careful. It's my fault. I guess I've been a cop too long. I don't always trust what I see."

Chris saw the puzzled expressions on his employers faces, he tried to explain. "What Rita means is that when we were on the force, every once in awhile, we would get a case too good to be true. You know, perfect set of prints, physical evidence that's just too good. Often the main suspect would be gift wrapped, so to speak, just to neat. We hate neat. Well Ling is just a bit to neat. Rita just got bad vibes from him." Chris glanced at his wife, then back to the men. "You can trust Rita's hunches I always have! She's an extraordinary detective." Rita was very pleased by Chris' praise, but a bit embarrassed, too.

Rita recovered and stated strongly, "Like my husband said. Just be very careful. Don't get involved in something you can't get out of. But at the same time don't do anything that might cause you to lose this opportunity." Rita took a deep breath as she said, "Give us a few days, if we still don't find anything do what you feel is best." Rita paused again, she looked at Chris, he knew what she was thinking, he nodded slightly. "If something goes wrong and you get in trouble with Ling. We will...terminate your contract with us, if you want."

Christian and Russell just stared at their detectives, open mouthed and wide eyed. Never in all their years of doing business had they ever heard anybody put their careers on the line like that. Their respect for Chris and Rita, grew even stronger.

Christian shook his head, he responded for his friend and himself. "We owe you two more than we can ever pay back! Rita, Chris, we'd never do that, never! Phillip and I both know you are doing the best you can!"

Chris stood behind his wife, he put a hand on her shoulder. Rita responded for both of them, she said simply, "Thank you!"

The meeting came to an end. They talked briefly, but finally Christian and Russell left. Rita went to check on the baby, Alicia had to be changed. Chris sat on the couch reflectively. Rita joined him quickly, he remarked, "That was fast, Sam. You're getting pretty good."

Rita sat on his lap, with the baby in her arms. The baby was interested in everything, her eyes constantly in motion. Rita responded, "Faster than the first time, Sam." Chris frowned, yeah the "first time". That had been an adventure.

Chris laid back, Rita laid in his arms. Chris had one hand on his wife and the other on the baby. Rita suddenly said, "Thanks for backing me up partner, and Chris...thanks for what you said." Rita kissed the baby softly.

Chris smiled, and replied, "It's all true Rita, all of it!" Chris grinned broadly. "What do you say, we get out of this place and take a little stroll?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rita responded happily.

The baby agreed, Alicia let out a little squeal, which delighted her parents.

Chris took the baby from Rita and she went to gather all the baby stuff. They found themselves burdened down with a lot of stuff of late, including diapers, bottles, toys, carriage, etc; not to mention the baby! In the old days all they needed were their guns and shields. Well this was by far a better trade.

They packed the baby in her car seat and drove to their favorite park. It was only a few blocks from home. It was quite a nice park, beautiful trees, lots of grass, and swings, which Chris and Rita reflected would be very important in a few years. The baby slept in the carriage, which Chris pushed, Rita held on to his arm, and they strolled down the path on a glorious Florida afternoon. After a time they stopped and sat on a nearby bench.

Chris was gazing off into the distance; Rita, however, was just looking at Chris, studying him. She said, "Chris I've been thinking a lot about...getting a nanny." Chris turned to look at her, Rita glanced briefly at their baby, sleeping peacefully. She went on, "I think...we should try again. I, Oh," Rita sighed.

Chris prompted, "What is it Sam? What's wrong?" Chris's face displayed the concern he had for his wife. Chris knew how much having a baby affected Rita. She had almost lost the baby, and her own life. Chris forced back a shiver. That day was the worst and the best day of his life. He almost lost the two things he loved most in the world. Chris never felt so helpless, there'd been nothing he could do. Chris finally realized how hard it must have been for, Rita, when he got shot. She was unable to do anything except be there for him, and that's all he had been able to do. They were lucky again.

Rita shook her head. "You know, when I was working, I always said my job was my life, no time for kids. But now I can't imagine Alicia not being here! I guess I didn't want to share her. I wanted to be there when Alicia walked and talked. But I think you're right. I can't just be a housewife, I want to work. I'm good at it!"

Rita saddened as she thought about her dead mother, her real mother. "My real mom, never got the chance to see me grow up, and I guess I always wanted to make sure that never happened to me. If we find the right person I won't stand in the way." Rita said her peace, now she waited for Chris's reply.

Chris knew how hard that had been for Rita, saying what she did, he tried to think of a good reply. "Sam, when I said I would be here for you and the baby I meant it! I'll do whatever I have to do to help you! I don't want someone else, taking care of the baby, anymore than you do. But we need some help. Sam, our worlds have been turned upside down."

Chris paused, Rita saw the look on his face, he was reflecting as well, at last he went on. "But then I look at Alicia, and I realize what we've done; and not just her, but the business and you and me. We've created a life for ourselves, for her. What we had when we were just friends was amazing, but what we have now, what we will have, is even better!"

Chris' voice became filled with emotion, he told his Rita, "I couldn't imagine you not being in my life Rita! I never, ever want to take you for granted! You give me strength, Sam, you keep me going, like you always have. The only things I fear, is something happening to the baby, and letting you down, not loving you enough. You're my best friend Rita."

Rita felt her eyes getting moist, as Chris said, those wonderful things to her. She did not know how to reply. Rita looked down at her left hand which displayed her engagement ring and wedding band, then she saw the friendship ring Chris gave her. She looked back up at her husband, her green eyes blazing, she moved toward Chris and kissed him with all she had. She loved Chris more then she could ever explain in words. Chris saw in her eyes all he had wanted to.

Rita finally stated, "I love you too Chris! I'll always be there for you! I have always loved you! You're my soul mate, Sam."

Chris glanced around, it was starting to get dark. "I think we better get home, Rita."

Rita noticed the increasing darkness herself and replied, "Yeah, didn't realize we were here so long."

They left the park and headed for home. Only God, knew what lay in store for them, but Rita and Chris were confident, that no matter what they would face, they would face it together and as a family.

Chris and Rita just finished dinner, Rita became quite a good cook over the time she had been with Chris. Chris, for his part was quite helpful. Even though it had been a long day, they managed to have a good dinner.

One of the hardest lessons and most important ones that a cop has to learn, is to leave the job behind. No matter what happened to you, you have to leave it, or try to leave it at the door. Unfortunately for Chris and Rita they always cared too much, perhaps, that was why they were so good. They would not rest until the case was solved. However, now, they had more control over their lives and a very precious little person to control it for. Both of them were worried about Ling, but all they could do was wait for the call from Jenny Ryan and relax. Chris got his relaxation from playing with the baby, Rita was reading a new novel, or so it seemed, she was really watching Chris and the baby playing.

Chris and the baby were sitting on the floor, actually the baby was trying to roll over, Alicia could not yet keep her balance. In one of the games, Chris would cradle the baby in his hands and would lift Alicia toward his face and back down again. The baby would squeal in delight and laugh happily, Chris would chuckle, which only made the baby laugh more.

Another favorite game was, peak-a-boo, Chris would hide behind a blanket, then suddenly pull it down. Little Alicia could not understand what happened to her daddy, she would swat, as best she could at the blanket. But then her daddy would appear again like magic. This would bring on another round of laughter from father and daughter. Rita was enjoying watching the scene. She was imagining what little Alicia would be like in two years, five years, ten years etc, but she was brought back to reality when the phone rang. Rita rose to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

The voice on the other end answered, a woman's voice. "Hello my name is Jen Ryan. I received a message from Chris Lorenzo, saying he needed information and to call this number."

"Yes, that's correct I'm his wife and partner," Rita said.

"Wife?" Was the slightly shocked reply.

"Yes, that's right, my name is Rita Lance."

"Rita Lance! Well I'm very glad to finally be able to speak to you. Chris always spoke of you in glowing terms," stated Ryan.

"Really, well, I'm glad to hear it." Rita was unsure how to reply to a person who seemed to know a great deal about her but of whom she knew so little. Rita was given no chance to think of an answer.

"So, what can I do for you," Ryan asked.

"Well, Chris and I are Private Investigators now and we need some information about a man named Kwai Xu Ling for our client. He felt you would have what we need." Rita said in her most business-like tone.

"Let me check, hold for a moment please," Ryan said.

Rita waited, part of her was wondering what information she would receive, and part of her was wondering what Ryan knew about her! Chris called in from the living room. "Sam, who's on the phone?"

Rita called back, "It's your friend Jennifer."

Chris walked into the kitchen, where Rita was talking, he told her, "Let me get on the other line."

Chris went back into the other room to get the other line. He picked up the phone, not hearing Jen, he asked Rita; "So, what did you two talk about?"

Rita sidestepped the question and asked her own. "Sam, what did you tell Jen about me?"

Chris shrugged, "Nothing much, just that you were my partner and best friend, I've not talked to her in about three years."

Their discussion was interrupted as Ryan came back on the line. "I found him."

"How you doing Jen?" Chris asked.

"Chris!," Jen said in shock. "Well..it's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has," agreed Chris.

Rita was eager to find out what Jen knew, so she said, "Did you find a lot on Ling?"

This brought Chris back to the important topic, namely Ling. "Yeah, you're right, Rita. What did you find out Jen?"

Ryan went through the bio on Ling. It had some details on Ling's life, which Rita and Chris did not have. Ryan said she would fax the important items. Chris was happy with the information, but not completely satisfied. He asked, "Jen is that it? What about gossip? Have you gotten any intelligence flashes about him?" Chris knew he could not push very hard. "Look, Jen, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah, I think I found something here, it's..." Ryan's voice suddenly dropped off. Rita and Chris both thought they heard a little gasp, but could not be sure. Ryan came back on, "ah, sorry Chris, Rita, that's all I have."

Rita wanted to ask more, but like Chris, decided not too. Rita answered, "well thank you for what you found, at any rate."

Chris added, "Yeah, Jen thanks a lot."

"Oh, you're welcome. Congratulations on your marriage you two, and good luck." Ryan said warmly.

"See ya," said Chris. "Good bye, and thank you," Rita added.

Chris and Rita heard the line go dead. Rita walked back into the living room, Chris was sitting. Neither referred to the call. Rita stated, taking the baby from Chris. "I think it's time for someone to go to sleep."

"Yeah, she looks pretty tuckered out. So, am I to be honest."

Rita moved toward the stairs, with Chris following behind. Rita laid the baby in her crib. Rita and Chris gazed at the little figure, then slowly withdrew to their room. Rita went into the bathroom and Chris began to strip off his clothes. Rita returned after a time, Chris took her place in the bathroom. He finished up and made his way back into their bedroom. He found Rita sitting on the bed staring at the floor, with a look of concentration on her face, a look he knew so well. She had sensed something amiss, in the conversation, as had Chris. He sat beside her, he said nothing, she looked tense so he began to massage her feet. It seemed to be exactly what Rita wanted, because she lay back on the bed, with her eyes closed.

At length Rita stirred herself and rose slightly. She put her hands on her knees. She pouted her mouth in concentration, she asked, "Chris, what do think about the information Jen gave us?"

"It gives us a bit of a clearer picture..." Chris paused, then went on. "You felt it too, didn't you? Jen was hiding something!"

Rita said with relief, "I'm glad you sensed it too, Sam. I thought I was just imaging things! What do you think it means?"

Chris considered the question. "Well, it could mean she was wrong and there was no more on him, or.."

"Or," Rita finished, "she could not tell us because it was classified information."

Chris and Rita looked at each other grimly. Chris folded his arms and asked, "Yeah, what kind of information was classified when we were on the force?"

Rita's eyes narrowed, she said softly, "It was either political or it was a big undercover case."

"Yeah...exactly, but what do we do with this. Obviously, there is more to Ling than meets the eye. But we can't say to Russell and Christian, that our suspicions are based on an absence of information." Chris responded dryly.

Rita shrugged and stated, "Well we'll just have to do what we can. We'll see what the faxes say."

Rita moved under the covers with Chris. She snuggled against him. They kissed. Both hoped this case would not be dangerous. They had been lucky the last time. Then Alicia had been a fetus, safe inside of Rita, but now she was a baby, a baby that could be taken away from them. Rita looked into Chris' eyes. She knew what was on his mind, the same thing that was on her's. But, Rita, saw the determined look in Chris' eyes, and she gained strength from him. They would protect each other and their little girl no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shining through the bedroom widow woke Chris. He looked over at Rita, who was still sleeping peacefully. The sun highlighted her hair, giving it an auburn color. God, she is so beautiful Chris thought. Like an angel, he mused. Chris continued to gaze at his sleeping wife. Rita slowly began to awake, her vision clearing, she focused on an pair on intense blue eyes, "Chris."

"Hi, there, beautiful lady," said Chris with a smile.

Rita smiled back, "hi yourself."

Rita frowned slightly, "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long. Not long enough!"

"I see," Rita proclaimed dryly. She then said, her voice low, and seductive. "Do you like what you see big boy?"

Chris's eyes opened wide. "Oh, oh yeah."

"Then why are you sitting over there? I won't bite."

Chris slowly moved closer to Rita. They began to kiss, but it was short lived. As a cry began to emanate from the baby's room.

Rita sighed, and Chris rolled over. Chris smiled and said, "I guess we'll have to make reservations next time!"

Rita glanced over at Chris, she began to giggle, Chris joined in. They got up and went to check on the baby.

They got dressed and ready to go in record time, and were at the office by nine. Chris immediately went to the fax machine. The documents were there; Chris picked them up and started to read through them. Rita joined him and began to read some as well.

"Look here, Sam," Chris began. "Ling was educated in England, Oxford!"

Rita looked at him, she grinned, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Got me," Chris answered.

The information was interesting, but not very helpful. It referred to the fact that Ling had few competitors, which in and of itself meant little. But it could mean that Ling was either very smart or very dangerous, most likely a bit of both. Ling had a interest in blondes, but he was not known to have a steady girlfriend. He was unmarried and had no kids.

Rita found something interesting. "Hey, Chris, look at this. It says here that Ling has never had any problem with Triads!"

Triads were secret Chinese criminal organizations, in some ways like the Italian mafia. They were often involved in drugs, loan sharking, and extortion. Little was known about them, and they are notoriously difficult to investigate.

Chris looked at the section Rita was referring to. "Well, he might be involved in a Triad, but then again he might not. Damn! Rita what do we tell Russell and Christian?"

Rita looked at Chris and slowly shook her head, "I guess the truth, Sam."

Chris nodded, and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rita called.

A middle aged man stepped in. He was around six feet tall, sharp featured, with graying hair that was once sandy blonde. He had the air of a military man or cop. The man asked, with a quizzical look. "This is L and L Investigations!?" The man must have been taken aback, as he looked around the office. There were various items for the baby laying around. It was not an atmosphere to inspire confidence.

Chris noticed their visitors's bewilderment, "Yes it is! Please excuse the mess. My wife and I have to balance being PI's and parents."

The man took a seat, he nodded, "I understand."

Chris and Rita moved to sit in front of him. "Thanks for your understanding," Rita said with a smile and added. "My name is Rita Lance and this is my husband, Chris Lorenzo. What can we do for you, Mister?"

"Miller, John Miller. I would like you to find my daughter." Miller replied in a precise tone of voice, he then asked, "Do you have experience in missing persons?"

Chris took this question, "Yes, we do. Our specialty is open homicide cases..."

"Yes, I know," Miller interrupted, "I read about that big case you and your wife were involved in. You did an impressive job. That is why I have come to you."

Rita replied, "Thank you. Tell us a bit about your case. How long has your daughter been missing?"

Rita and Chris had learned from experience that it's always best to be cautious about missing persons cases, especially ones involving missing children. It was a good idea to get as much information as possible. In the end it was the children who were important. Chris and Rita waited for an answer, but were shocked by Miller's reply.

"I've not seen my daughter in twenty two years!" Miller's voice was hollow and full of pain.

Chris and Rita looked at each other. Chris said haltingly, "Ah, tell us the whole story."

As Miller sat and collected his thoughts. Chris and Rita noticed a marked change in their new client. John Miller seemed to become suddenly very old. Miller smiled sadly, he said softly, "Being parents yourself I'm sure you will understand." Miller cleared his throat and mustering himself he began his tale. "My daughter's name is Lin, Linda. I meet her mother in Vietnam. I was an officer in the Special Forces. I was in Nam for two normal tours, 68 till 70. I was sent back in 71, on special assignment. That's when I meet Lin's mom. She was so beautiful, smart, and honorable."

Miller shook his head, as if trying to forget, he said, "A lot of girls there got involved in prostitution, but Mi Lee never did. She was a nurse, a good one, and like all of us, she was caught up in that god forsaken war! At any rate we fell in love, were married and had Linda, but a short..." Miller stopped abruptly, he put his head in his hands.

"Mr. Miller we can stop if you like," Rita told him softly.

Miller rallied himself. "NO, no, I am okay. Linda was born in 72, but in 74 we lost control of the country, we had to pull out. You may have seen pictures of the U.S Embassy, people trying to flee. God it was horrible. I went to fetch Mi Lee and the baby, but we were attacked by gunmen. Mi Lee got killed and I was hit. I fell unconscious and the next thing I knew I was aboard an Aircraft Carrier. That was the last time I saw my little girl..." Miller's voice trailed off.

Chris and Rita sat transfixed. They both felt John Miller's anguish. Rita glanced briefly at the baby, she prayed she would never have to experience that pain. Chris said softly, "I'm so sorry-what-how would you like us to help?"

"I went back to Vietnam a year ago. My wife was not killed as I first thought, but she died when Linda was six or seven. Linda was taken into an orphanage. She was adopted, but I am not sure by whom. All I do know is that she left Vietnam two years ago. I don't know why or how, but I believe she moved to Florida. Can you find her?"

Rita and Chris considered the question. Rita replied, "We can try, if she is in Florida it shouldn't be to hard to find her, unless she's in hiding. In that case we may not be able to." Rita looked at Miller hard, she had to ask. "Mr. Miller, it's none of our business, but what do you expect to happen when, if, you find your daughter? Does she even know about you?"

"I was told she does. Mi Lee would have told her about me, I am sure. I just want to see her, the rest is up to her."

Rita knew what Linda must have felt, the same fate befell her. She was orphaned, too. Rita felt a burning desire to find Linda.

Chris stated, "We'll do our best. What kind of information do you have on her, if any?"

"I really have little to give you. Which is one reason why I've come to you. I'm a stranger in Florida, would not begin to know where to start to look. About the only thing I have is a picture of Linda when she was 19, she's 24 now." Miller handed the picture over. Rita took it. Linda was a very attractive girl. Chris looked at Rita, she knew exactly what he was thinking. They've started with less.

Chris stood as did Miller, Chris extended his hand and stated, "We'll do our best to find her. Expect to hear from us in about three to four days. Oh, yes, where can we reach you?" Miller gave his address, a local hotel.

"Well, there's nothing else to say, other then, I'll be waiting for your call. Thank you very much." Miller smiled briefly at the two detectives then left.

Talking to the two PIs made Miller relive the nightmare over again. Mi Lee screaming his name, Linda crying. Him being helpless. John Miller trembled in his car as that memory brought on a darker one. The other time he had failed...failed to save the people who counted on him. The phantom voices rumbled in his brain. "Captain, captain, sir what do we do?!

captainnnn."

Rita was standing by the door motionless. Chris walked over to her and asked, "Sammy, are you okay?"

Rita stirred and replied, "Yeah, I guess this case just hit a bit too close to home."

Chris hugged her. "Yeah, I know. I felt really bad for him. But every sad case, the ones that make you grateful for what you have, cannot and should not control your life. You can't let them! I understand though what he meant by being parents. A little more then a year ago it would just have been a sad, horrible case, no more, but now, now!"

Rita looked up at him, she remarked, "I guess all we, all anybody can do, is play the cards life gives us and hold on for dear life!"

Chris and Rita went to work. They did the normal search, motor vehicle, social security, and police reports, etc. They found nothing, which didn't surprise them. Chris called a friend in immigration. He got a hit. A young woman matching Linda's description took a job in Miami with a Vietnamese American business man living in Florida. Luck happened to be on their side as they learned that the business man had moved to Ft. Lauderdale. Was it going to be this easy?

"Looks like we got a lead," Chris said. "Not bad for an hour's work. Let's go check it out."

"Right," Rita replied, she added, "but let me first feed the baby!"

The business was located a few minutes from their own office. Rita moved to open the door and Chris hesitated, "Do you think we should do this with the baby?"

Rita made a face and asked sarcastically, "do you suggest we leave her here? After the last time, I don't want to leave you alone! You get into all kinds of trouble when I'm not around!" Rita grinned and said, "of course you could stay here with the baby and I-"

"No, no, we'll bring the baby. Let's go Sam." Chris got out of the car, Rita smiled at him. They went into the building and up to a secretary. They explained who they were. They did receive some strange looks, but it didn't bother them. What did bother them was that Linda was no longer working for the company, and worse they did not have a new address for her.

As they were walking back to their car Chris said unhappily, "I guess we'll have to try something else." Chris glanced at his watch, it was noon. "Let's go get something to eat, then try again."

They got into their car and drove to a near by shopping center. It had small stores and restaurants. Rita stopped in front of a small restaurant, it was called Mary's Place. It was beautifully furnished inside. With loads of antiques and other objects scatted throughout. A few people were sitting at tables eating. Chris and Rita looked around a bit before they selected a table.

They had been sitting only a few minutes when a graying woman, perhaps in her middle sixties, approached them. She smiled pleasantly and said, "welcome to Mary's place, I'm Mary Johnson I..." Mary Johnson stopped abruptly and gasped when she saw Chris. "My God," she exclaimed, "Christopher Lorenzo is that you?"

Chris was nonplussed, but slowly comprehension dawned on his face. Chris stated in shock, "Aunt Mary? Is it you?"

The older woman embraced Chris, he said, "I've not seen you since Grandma's funeral, what fifteen years ago?"

"A long time Christopher, a long time." Mary Johnson agreed.

Rita looked on in silence trying to understand, she vaguely remembered Chris referring to a woman named Mary. He'd told her her that Mary had been a very good friend of his grandmother Rose. Rita interrupted, "Chris?"

"Oh, jeez, Rita sorry," said Chris apologetically. "Mary I would like to introduce you to my wife Rita and our daughter Alicia Rose! Rita this is Mary, my grandmother's best friend."

Mary embraced Rita and said, "Chris she's beautiful! It's very, very nice to meet you Rita."

Rita smiled and replied, "It's very nice to meet you too. Chris has talked about you."

Mary next fixed her attention on the baby. She asked, "Could I hold her?"

Alicia was a good baby, but didn't really like being held by strangers, so Rita hesitated momentary. Rita studied Mary and some maternal instinct told Rita to trust Mary, that she could trust her. "Sure," she said simply.

Mary gently picked up the baby. Rita's assumption was correct, Alicia did not cry. Mary sat with the baby. Chris asked, "Mary what happened to you? You left Palm Beach."

"Well, it was time to move on I guess," Mary said thoughtfully.

Chris and Rita looked at one another and nodded.

Mary brightened, she stated with a grin. "It would seem, Christopher, that you have a bit more to explain than I do!"

Chris smiled and said with a laugh. "Yeah, I...well."

"So how long have you known Christopher?" Rita asked.

Mary smiled widely again. "I have known him since he was born practically!"

Rita's eyes glowed mischievously, "Ooh, someone who knew Chris when he was tiny. You must have a lot of stories to tell."

Mary's eyes opened wide, "Yes lots of stories. Chris had a talent for getting into trouble!"

"He still does," said Rita.

Chris cut in quickly, he said curtly. "Let me tell you what I've been doing with myself, all right."

Rita winked at Chris, she asked, "What's wrong Sam? Embarrassed?"

"You never did like people talking about you." Mary said knowingly.

Chris frowned at the two women. He replied forcefully, "You wish Sam. No, not at all. It's just that my life recently is a bit more interesting than when I was a kid, all right."

Mary asked Rita, "What do you think, Rita, should we let him off the hook?"

Rita replied back, "For now."

Chris made a face, and then he launched into a recital of his life since he last saw Mary. He talked about college and how he joined the force and how he met Rita.

"Rita and I were always in love. But we had a friendship like no other I've ever experienced before. At first we didn't want to mess up our friendship by getting involved romantically. But it got to a point were we were unable, or finally unwilling to deny our true feelings for one another. The timing became right for us, we both wanted it, we wanted each other." Chris explained.

Rita put her own spin on it. "We were always closer to each other than to anybody else we had relationships with. A lot of things fed our love for each other, our friendship, being partners, and perhaps we were just meant to be together!"

Mary smiled, reminiscing about another time, another place, she stated in a bittersweet voice. "I've loved only one man in my life and I still love him and always will..." She brightened, as she went on, "I can see the love you have for each other reflected in your eyes."

Mary studied the young couple, she then told them. "Your love will grow ever stronger! What you feel for each other will last, have no fear. Do as you have done, live as you have lived, and care for each other as you have done in the past. The most important items that a couple must bring with them on the journey called marriage is friendship, trust, and mutual respect. You have those things and it is good to see. Always remember that marriage is about being there for your partner, no matter what!"

Nobody had ever talked to Chris and Rita about what it meant to be husband and wife. They looked at each other in silence. Nothing needed to be said. They knew what was in each other's heart.

"Do you run this place alone?" Rita asked Mary.

"Oh, heavens no. My daughter runs it. I just help out a bit. I'm trying to keep busy you know. I'm not used to the quiet life. I taught kindergarten for thirty years. In fact, I am thinking about getting back into child care. I have thirty years experience as a teacher and even more as a mother."

Chris and Rita exchanged a look. Should they ask? Rita's instinct told her they could trust Mary. Chris's grandmother trusted her. Mary was full of wisdom, she would be good for the baby, good for both of them.

Rita knew that Chris would follow her lead. So she asked, "Mary would you like to work for us? We need someone we can trust to watch Alicia."

Mary smiled, "I would be happy to."

Chris asked uncertain," are you sure? Will you be able to keep up with a baby?

Mary brought herself up proudly, she said in a stern tone, "I am quite healthy, Christopher, thank you. Do you feel I am unfit?"

"No M'am, no M'am!"

Mary smiled at Chris and then asked, "When will you need me?"

Rita felt a bit apprehensive, too, Mary was not young, but Rita did not want a striping down. So she said experimentally, "Well, Monday through Friday, nine to four."

"What about when you two go out alone?"

Chris and Rita exchanged looks. Chris said sheepishly. "We've not gone out much recently."

This didn't sit well with Mary, she proclaimed, "Well that will never do. You will just have to call me when you need me."

Mary saw the look in Rita's eyes, she said with sympathy, "It's not easy to leave your child. Believe me I know! You carry that baby for nine months, then you watch it grow away from you, but it's not true. You can never lose that baby. She will always be a part of you, both of you."

"Thank you," Rita replied. "You're right."

Mary asked Chris, "Have you talked to your parents, your mom?"

Chris stiffened noticeably. Mary instantly realized that she had made an error. She asked, "As bad as that?"

Chris nodded, his face expressionless. He said in a low tone. "She wanted to tell Rita and I how to raise our child, like she can talk! I said I couldn't have her in my life or the lives of my wife and child."

Mary nodded sadly, she said, "Rose told me this might happen. I remember your mother when she was young. She hasn't changed much. But are you sure you want her out of your life?"

"She was never in my life," blasted Chris. "She suddenly reappeared a few years ago after grandma's death. She wanted to try again and I let her try. I tried to let her back in!"

Rita tried to calm Chris. He took a deep breath and went on. "I was shot a little bit ago and I almost died. They never came to see me, not once! Rita almost died giving birth, but were they with us, no! I can't have her around Alicia. It's not fair to her. Perhaps if..."

Mary looked at Chris with eyes that showed compassion and much wisdom. She told him, "someday you may feel different. Keep the door open for Alicia and for you." Chris smiled. Mary said nothing else. Chris and Rita were very hungry so she went to fix them a huge meal.

They lingered a while longer, but at last left for home. Rita gave the baby a bath, and Chris worked on the Miller case. They hit a brick wall. It was going so well, but of course, that was when things go wrong. Rita came down stairs and saw Chris working.

"How are we doing? Anything new?"she asked.

Chris sat back in his chair and Rita sat on his lap. He answered, "Yes and no. I know she has not left Lauderdale, but not much more. She was doing good here until a few months ago, when suddenly, she changed."

Rita got suspicious, she asked, "Changed, how?"

"That's not clear," said Chris unhappily.

Rita thought out loud. "She can't be running from her father, at least I hope not. Then perhaps she is running from a boyfriend, or someone from Vietnam. Does she have a police record?"

"No, we checked."

Rita shook her head. "No, I mean has she filed a police report, for battery or something like that."

Chris considered this, he told her, "Perhaps, we can check, but I don't think we'll find anything. I mean...we both know that people from outside the U.S. don't think much of cops. She might not file a report. But it's worth a try."

Rita was about to respond when the phone rang. Chris picked it up and said, "hello, Mr. Christian. How are you doing?" Rita froze, Chris listened. Chris told him what he and Rita found out. Rita heard Chris say, "That sounds good. It can't hurt. One thing, I don't want him to know about us. NO, we haven't gone James Bond. Is there anywhere we can hide, but still get a good view? Great, we'll see you then. Bye now."

"What did he say, Sam? What's going on?" Rita asked curiously.

"Well I told him what we found. It turns out that Phillip and Robert are having a meeting with Ling tomorrow morning at 11:00. Robert suggested that we attend the meeting. Perhaps, we'll pick up on something when we see Ling."

"Are we going to meet Ling? What did you mean by James Bond?" Rita asked with a smile.

Chris explained. "I don't want Ling to know about us. He might be less guarded if he does not think that they have protection. We might scare him off."

Rita smirked, "Well that is a good thing, right?"

"Only if he's bad!"

"Well, we can't do anymore tonight." Rita smiled lustily, she said something similar to what she had once said on an undercover job. "Pussycat needs to play!"

Chris narrowed his eyes, "You got some tricks pussycat?"

"Pussycat has lots of tricks! And you can even play with my toys!"

Chris picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. Once there, Rita changed into a black silk chemise and short robe. Much like the one Chris had imagined her wearing in a daydream he had about her.

Rita moved closer to Chris. They began to kiss, at first slowly. But their kisses became more passionate, as they searched deeply inside each other. They felt the flames of passion igniting within them. It was as if an electric current was running between them. An indiscernible energy, one of great power, and yet, one that neither had ever felt before. Every time they made love it was as if all the pain, sorrow, joy, laughter, love, and passion, that they created and nurtured when they were partners was let loose.

Rita pulled Chris's shirt over his head. At the same time Chris was slowly opening the robe to reveal her body. He gasped in spite of himself. His hands moved to her hips, slowly, he caressed them. His hands moved slowly upward.

Rita rubbed her hands across Chris' chest and stomach. Her hands trembled. She felt Chris touching her. She knew that Chris would be the only man who would touch her like this, the only man she wanted to be touched by, and the only man she wanted. She felt the robe fall away from her. Rita slid her hands downward and started to take off Chris' pants. Now nothing stood between them.

Chris laid Rita down on the bed and started kissing her, slowly, tenderly. First her face, then moving to her neck, her ears, her lips, then finally, he moved slowly down her throat toward her breasts.

Rita felt herself drifting away, with Chris, to a wondrous place. Her breathing became erratic, gasps replaced breaths. She felt his hands move slowly to her breasts. He kissed them slowly and very tenderly. Chris moved steadily downward, downward. She began to lose control. She felt the warmth building in her loins, and moving upward like never before. She gasped Chris' name over and over. Finally, it was her turn. She wanted desperately to make Chris happy.

They rolled around so Rita was on top. She started kissing Chris slowly knowingly. She moved close to Chris, her breasts rubbing against his chest. She felt so good, so soft, so sensual. Chris was beyond excitement now. Even though they had not joined together as one yet. Rita's touch was enough to ignite the fire inside of him. She kissed his chest, neck, ears, and then slowly downward. At last the moment had come. Rita said nothing, only her eyes spoke, they said yes. Chris slowly moved over her. She moved, ever so slightly to accommodate him. But, there was little need they fit perfectly together, as if they were built for each other. Rita felt him coming into her. She gasped. They began to move together, in perfect timing. The pressure began to build inside of them again like never before. Chris and Rita grasped each other's hands and held on tight. At last they reached the pinnacle. They looked into each other's eyes. No words needed to be spoken. Finally, totally spent, they embraced each other.

Rita snuggled close to Chris. She felt so happy being with him. All she wanted, all she ever wanted, was to be with him. Chris and Rita slept and for a time they left their troubles behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita awoke and looked over at the clock, it was early, but she got up anyway. She moved to Alicia's room. Little Alicia was awake, too, she looked up and smiled as she was able to discern the figure of her mother. Rita returned the smile as she looked down at her daughter. She said softly,"hi there sleepily head. You awake?"

Rita picked up the baby and sat in the nearby rocker. She held the baby close to her. She said in a bittersweet voice. "Someone new will be taking care of you while your daddy and I are working. See we don't want anything to happen to you. Your daddy and I love you so much! But I don't want you to be scared. You'll love Mary! She is very nice and will take very good care of you. You see, she was a very good friend of your daddy's grandma." Rita kissed her baby and some tears fell. "Your daddy and I will always be there for you. Never fear that!" Rita said nothing more, she just sang softly to the baby.

Chris felt Rita getting up and knew where she was going and why. Chris gave Rita a bit more time. Then walked into the nursery. Rita saw him. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Chris replied. Chris crouched down in front of the rocker, he looked into little Alicia's bluish, green eyes. So much trust was reflected in those little eyes. Sometimes it scared Chris, but it also gave him strength and purpose. To protect his two favorite girls. Chris looked at his wife and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rita smiled at him and ran her free hand on his cheek. "Yeah, Alicia and I had a little talk."

"I'm glad. We'll be okay Sam, trust me!" Chris said strongly.

"I do trust you Chris. I've always trusted you! I love you."

"I love you too Rita."

Mary arrived at Rita and Chris's condo early, so the baby could get used to her. Perhaps little Alicia had some instinct that told her young mind that she was safe with Mary, or maybe the spirit of her great grandmother was with her, watching her. What ever the reason, little Alicia and Mary got along wonderfully. Rita and Chris both felt a great deal of relief.

As Chris and Rita were driving to Christian's office building the car phone rang. Rita picked it up, "hello. Oh Mr. Miller. Yes we found out some things. We know she is still in Fort Lauderdale. Hopefully we'll find her soon. We'll call you as soon as we know something more. Good bye."

"What did Mr. Miller want to know?"

"Just how we're doing. You heard what I said. I feel really bad for him Chris." Rita replied.

They spoke about other things as they drove up to Christian's building. They parked and went in. The building was very impressive. It was made of gray stone and had a classic look to it. The airy lobby was even more impressive. Security knew Rita and Chris, so they were let right through. They got into the elevator and pushed for the nineteenth floor. The doors opened and they stepped through and made their way toward Christian's office. His secretary saw them and stated, "Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo, Mr. Christian is expecting you, please go right in."

They walked in and were greeted by Christian. "Chris, Rita, hello. You're right on time. The meeting will start in a few minutes." Christian led them past the boardroom which was full of people. He led them up into a small gallery, which was slightly filled. "You can sit here. You shouldn't be noticed, but you'll have a clear view of the proceedings."

Phillip Russell walked in. "Oh, good, I'm glad you two are here. Have you found out anything new?"

"No," Chris answered, "we just have a few suspicions." Chris and Rita highlighted the important points.

Russell and Christian listened in silence. At length Russell said, "Even without solid leads you two are very good."

"We hope to find out more." Rita told the men.

Christian looked at his watch and said, "We had better go Phillip."

Christian and Russell left. Chris asked Rita, "What should we look for?"

Rita shrugged eloquently. "You got me, Sam, perhaps we'll know it when we hear it."

Chris and Rita stiffened as they saw a middle aged Asian man walk in followed by his aids-Ling. He was an impressive man and he seemed to walk in a cloak of power and self assurance. The meeting got underway.

Christian began, "It is my great privilege to welcome you, Mr. Ling, to our country. I hope your stay will be profitable."

Ling smiled thinly and replied, in surprisingly good English. "Thank you Mr. Christian, Mr. Russell. Yes, I hope my investments in your country bare fruit."

"What are you offering?" Christian asked.

Ling smiled again, he stated, "I know you westerners like to come quickly to the point. Since I'm in your country, I'll abide by your customs."

Ling paused before going on."You know of my reputation in Asia. I control much of the buildings in Hong Kong. You also know how things are in China. The regime in power needs production. The people need places to live and work. I know of your reputation Mr. Christian and yours Mr. Russell as well. That is the reason I came to you."

Ling, again, paused dramatically. "My offer is this. I've been gaining contracts from the Chinese government and others in Asia for major building projects. I offer you a share in these contracts, and in return I'd like a share in your projects in North America and Europe! Think of it Mr. Christian you'll be able to build, your way, on a scale like never before."

There was complete silence in the board room. Chris and Rita tried to comprehend the implications for their clients, but like everybody else they did not know what to think.

Christian was equally amazed, but his instinct for survival in business was unimpaired. He had to find out more, he said, "You are being very generous Mr. Ling and you are correct, I would like to build in Asia. The market potential is vast. However, I'd like you to explain more exactly what kind of relationship you envision us having."

A smile appeared on Ling's face. He responded, "I would like us, the three of us, to form a partnership. We would share resources, and materials. You are, I am sure, well aware, that I also make and ship construction equipment. Both you gentleman have a reputation for honesty and integrity in the U.S. and Europe. I similarly have a good one in Asia." Ling paused a second in thought, he said, "how do you Americans put it. Oh yes, we will be able to pave a path for each other. We would be able to guide and introduce each other to individuals who would be...let us say-helpful."

"So, you feel, that by working together we'll be able to use each other's reputations to gain trust and contacts in the new market. Is that what you mean?" asked Russell.

"Yes, Mr. Russell that is precisely the idea I had in mind. I realize I've given you a great deal to think about, so I will allow you some time to go over my proposal, in order to see if it truly is what we all suspect it to be-limitless opportunity. My staff will give you all the information you need. I'll be leaving in a week's time. I don't wish to put a time limit on you, however, I would like to conclude this business before I leave." Ling smiled again.

Rita and Chris both knew something was not right. Ling was hiding something, but what? Chris whispered, "Sam, I don't like this. He is after something!"

"Yeah, I know." Rita replied, "We just have to figure out what!"

They were stopped from further discussion by Christian who said, "I understand and we'll have an answer for you as soon as we look over the data."

Ling nodded. The meeting came to an end. Executives began to mingle and talk. Christian and Russell shook hands with Ling and exchanged pleasantries. The trio made their way out of the board room. Christian reappeared and stated, "Phillip and I will be dining with Mr. Ling alone, so we'll not be able to talk until later." Christian hushed his voice, he asked, "What were your impressions generally?"

Rita responded, "Well it seems like a great opportunity. We do feel, however, that you should still be cautious. Let us keep digging."

"Very well, but if the data proves good. I'll have to go for the deal." Christian stated.

"We understand," said Chris.

Christian took his leave. Rita observed, "Well we got our work cut out for us this time, Christopher. Just hope we can get out of the sand trap we're in."

"So, do I Sam, so do I," Chris replied. He smiled and said, "What you say, you and I go get something to eat. There must be a roach trap somewhere in this town. "

"Oh, Sam, you're so good to me! Just like old times" Rita replied with a laugh.

"I am aren't I?" Chris grinned. Rita slapped Chris on the arm. The made their way out of the building.

It is strange how one can form patterns of behavior. In Chris and Rita's case whenever they had a problem they always seemed to end up at the beach. Little had changed. They found a small beach side restaurant. The establishment straddled the line of what the health department would deem safe. For Chris and Rita it was strangely like going home. The food was about what you would expect. The words low fat and low in salt were not to be found in the cooks lexicon. Chris picked some greasy Mexican dish which screamed heart attack. Rita got a salad of some kind. Rita was not pleased with Chris's choice and she let him know it.

"Chris, you're not going to eat that-right?" Rita frowned at him.

"Yeah, I was going to. What?" Chris asked in annoyance.

"I thought you said you were not going to leave me and the baby." Rita asked playfully.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be dammed if I'll let my choice of lunch kill me! It'll take more than a taco to kill me!" Chris told Rita with an air of self assurance.

Rita giggled and replied, "You may have met your match Chris."

Chris smiled and asked, "So what do you think? What is Ling up to?"

"Well, what does he get from his partnership with Russell and Christian?" Rita asked.

Chris thought about it and replied, "Well he gets their contacts. He'll be insulated, to a degree, from customs in the countries in which he will build."

Rita frowned and asked, "Why is that? Why would he get around customs?"

Chris was about to reply when suddenly a woman's scream rang out. They reacted as their natures dictated and their training prepared them, they moved toward the trouble. Deep down they would always be cops. They ran to where they heard the scream. They came upon the woman and a man, who looked to be her boyfriend, as well as the reason for the woman's distress, a dead body.


	5. Chapter 5

The victim was a young Asian male, between 25 and 30 years old. He'd been shot once in the chest and then double tapped in the head. A large crowd had begun to gather. Chris called 911 on his cellar phone.

Rita knew that the crime scene had to be secured, so she told the people around her, "Can I have everyone stand back please. Please move back!" Rita had no authority to order anyone, but the crowed seemed not to realize. They hastily pulled back. I guess I still got it. Rita thought to herself.

Minutes later several black and whites showed up. Two officers began to move the people back. They came upon Rita and Chris, one of the officers was on the verge of telling them to move away, but he was stopped when his partner stated in awe. "You're Chris Lorenzo and Rita Lance! I was in the squad room when you got your awards for the work you did on that big murder case. You are great detectives!"

Rita smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Chris said in a authoritative tone. "I want you to seal off this crime scene. Get the crime scene techs here and the coroner and some detectives."

The young officers replied together. "Yes Sir, right away." They ran off to do as Chris bided.

Rita smiled and said, "I missed that air of authority you always projected, Sam. It's nice to see it every once in a while."

They waited for the Calvary to arrive. Chris stated, "Double tap to the head pro job."

"Look's like it," Rita agreed dryly.

They put on latex gloves as they did when they were cops. They did not touch anything, but simply crouched over the body.

Rita observed, "Looks like he was dumped here. He must have been killed early in the morning or maybe late last night. Wait what's this?"

Rita pointed to a tattoo on the man's right arm. It was of two axes crossing in the middle of the handle.

"It is the symbol of the Lo See Triad. Each triad has its own tattoos." Chris replied.

"How on earth did you know that?" Rita asked in amazement.

"I took a course when I was in Vice about gang tattoos," grinned Chris.

Rita smiled, "I'm impressed, you stayed awake."

Chris was about to retort when suddenly a familiar voice growled."Lance, Lorenzo, get your asses over here, now!"

Rita and Chris smiled at each other; yes little had changed. They walked over to a group of police cars. Standing by his car with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face was Captain Benjamin Hutchinson, their former supervisor. Hutch growled, "Speak to me you two! What the hell do we have here?"

"The victim is an Asian male approximately twenty five to thirty years old. He was shot once in the chest and twice in the head. The shooter was likely a pro. No shell casings. He may have been killed elsewhere." Rita stopped and Chris took over.

"The weapon was probably a small caliber pistol, a 22 perhaps. He was shot at close range. He probably was killed early this morning or late last night. Oh, one other thing, he was in a Triad, the Lo See. That's all we have Skipper-sorry."

Hutch's opened wide. He'd been kidding when he asked Chris and Rita what was going on. He should have known better. He just shook his head dumbly. Hutch replied, "Well nobody's perfect. What the heck are you two doing here anyway?"

"Eating lunch!," Rita replied.

"I am afraid we have to go Hutch. Got a business to run. If you need us you know were to find us. Oh, yeah, the baby's baptism is on Sunday. We would love it if you and your wife came."

Hutch smiled at his favorite detectives and people. "You have made me very happy. Of course we'll be there."

The three friends smiled at each other. Chris and Rita moved off to their car. Hutch watched them as they left. He thought, I have got to get those two to work for me again! I have got to find a way!

A unmarked car arrived and two of Hutch's detectives popped out. He roared, "Where the hell have you two been?" Chris and Rita smiled at each other. Glad it was not them being yelled at.

Chris grabbed Rita's hand, he said with a sense of urgency, "Let's get out of here, Rita, before Hutch deputizes us or something!"

"Right behind you, Sam." They ran hand in hand back to their car.

They may have gotten away from Hutch, this time, but they had not escaped their cases. They rode in silence back to their office. They arrived, Chris shut off the car. He made no move to get out of the car, instead he simply stared out the window. Rita peered at her husband-waiting. Chris looked over at Rita, he said, "it might not be connected. It's possible."

"Yeah...possible." Rita replied without expression. Chris shook his head.

"He did it, Ling had something to do with it, I can just feel it in my bones!" Chris said.

"Of course he did, we just have to prove he did it." Rita said getting out.

Rita called Mary to check up on the baby. They were getting along great. Rita was envious, and she kept telling herself that they had no choice. She went back to what she was doing.

Chris was reviewing the information they had about Ling. He was trying to find, something, anything, that would link Ling to the murder and to a Triad.

Rita, for her part, was trying to put her legendary intuition to work. What did Ling want? What would he gain? What kind of edge was he looking for? Rita stiffened as she remembered what Chris had said about customs. "Chris, what were you going to say about customs?"

Chris looked at her blankly. "What? Oh, yeah, customs. Christian told me that he has such a good relationship with the countries that he does business with, that they don't enforce customs checks on his large shipments of supplies to his work sites. They trust that he won't do anything illegal."

Rita frowned, "he wouldn't do anything illegal. But it still seems strange to me." Rita froze, her eyes became huge, she exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Chris asked.

"I think I might know what Ling is up to. He wants to become partners with Christian and Russell, so he can import drugs and guns perhaps. They would be good cover." Rita smiled, pleased with herself.

"That's very good! The bastard can't lose. He'll not only get the money from building and legal imports, but also from drug shipments. It's a good theory, but we still have no proof, and like you said, it seems far-fetched." Chris paused, "but I think you're right."

Rita sighed, "yeah, well, we can't do a thing about it. Christian and Russell trust us, but they might not let this opportunity slip by. I mean even if we are right about this. Ling is not dumb enough to over play his hand. He'll wait. He'll wait until nobody is watching. He'll wait until people can't do with out him."

"You don't know how right you are, Sam. I was just reading a magazine by a investigative reporter in Hong Kong. It seems that Ling will position himself in a market or project in such away that even if you want to get rid of him you can't. See, he'll make it so you will be hurt more than him." Chris stopped and let out a whistle.

The phone rang, Rita picked it up. "Hello. Oh hello Barbara. What? Well let me ask Chris. Hold on a second. It's Barbara Christian, she wants us to come over for a dinner party on Saturday. What should I tell her?"

Chris thought a second, "But Frannie and Harry are coming down for the baptism on Sunday."

Rita considered, "We could bring them with us. After all they are the godparents." Chris nodded his head. Rita asked, "Barbara, would it be okay if we bring two guests with us? (pause) Our old homicide Captain and his wife, they are Alicia's godparents. Her baptism is on Sunday. (pause) Great we look forward to it. Thank you, bye." Rita hung up the phone and looked over at Chris. He did not look totally pleased. "What's wrong Christopher?"

"Nothing. It's just-heck. The Cap and Fran are great people, and I can't think of a couple I would want to be Alicia's godparents more then them, but you know how they are! If you're not used to them. They can come on kinda strong." Chris folded his arms.

Rita was going to rebuke Chris, however, she knew what he meant. They both loved Fran and the Cap to death, but they could be a bit much. Rita replied, half kidding, "Maybe you don't want to be embarrassed in front of Christian and Russell and their wives. YOU used to hate those kind of people! You are the one who always said, 'I am a Cop!' You going soft on me?" Rita caught her breath as she saw the glare form on Chris's face. She had been kidding, she had no desire to hurt Chris or fight with him.

Suddenly, Chris's face broke into a smile, he began to laugh uproariously. It was Rita's turn to glare.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's just." He broke into laughter again. He had no desire to fight either, but he had to laugh. He had Rita going.

Now, it was his turn. Rita turned away, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Chris's eyes opened in shock and dismay. He went up to the door he said, "Sam, I'm sorry. Please don't do this, come out! I didn't mean it. I..Rita!." Chris thought of something, he raced to the street.

Rita pecked out the door. "Oh, no." she thought, "I scared him off." She heard him run back up the stairs. She slammed the door again.

Chris taped at the door. "Rita, please, I mean we were both kidding. This is stupid." Chris heard no response so he stated, "Okay have it your way, I'll go take a walk let you cool down." Chris left the office.

Rita opened the door and called, "Chris comeback. Chris please!" She paused as she looked down. At her feet was a bouquet of roses. She smiled with delight. She picked them up and smelled them. She grinned. Chris was standing in front of her. She walked up to him.

"Why did we do that?"Chris asked.

"It was dumb. Very dumb. I am sorry Chris, it's that mouth of mine," Rita said with a grin.

"Never be sorry! I love that sexy mouth of yours." Chris grinned, "It's the pussy cat in you! You like to scratch sometimes." Chris made a little growing noise. He grabbed Rita around the waist.

"Easy there tiger. You're going to break my toys!"

"That would never do. Can't have that. You are much too valuable."

They began to kiss. After a time they broke the kiss, but continued to embrace.

Chris observed, "We better get back to work. We got a really bad guy to deal with."

Rita smiled grimly, she said, "Yeah. We'll get him, Chris, we'll find a way to stop him."

"I know Rita. We'll find something. Something has to break." Chris thought a second and then said, "I don't ever want to feel like that again. It scared me how fast things can be misunderstood. I don't want us to argue over something so stupid."

Rita looked up at Chris, her eyes serious. "Me neither. It scared me too. I mean we were both kidding, but we both made more of it then we should have. Words can be just as dangerous as a gun, you know." Chris nodded. They said no more. They simply went back to their desks and started to work.

Rita and Chris finished up at around five and headed for home. They realized that one could not attack Ling head on. Instead, they looked for disturbances around him. They were looking for patterns of behavior. The best way to learn about a shark is to watch the little fish.

Rita and Chris were very glad to be home. Both missed the baby. They walked in and found Alicia and Mary on the ground playing. Rita rushed over and picked up the baby and kissed her. Alicia was delighted to be back in her mother's arms again. Chris kissed and stroked his little girl's face.

Rita asked Mary, "How did everything go?"

Mary smiled, "it went wonderfully. You have a very good little girl there. She is a joy. But of course you know that better then me. She missed her mommy and daddy."

Chris asked, as Rita handed him Alicia, "Would you stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, but no. I need to be on my way." Mary got up and Chris and Rita walked her out.

"Thank you so much," Rita said.

Mary smiled, "no-thank you!" Mary remembered something. "I almost forgot. I was so busy with the baby that it slipped my mind. I think you have new neighbors. Alicia and I went out for a walk and as we were coming back I saw them moving in. They seemed like a nice couple. Tom and Lisa Anderson I believe they said. Perhaps, you two will finally be able to go out!" Mary laughed as she left.

Chris closed the door. He shook his head as he looked at Rita. "That woman is too much. I guess we'll have to introduce ourselves."

Rita had placed the baby in her bassinet. She began to prepare dinner. Chris joined in. She replied, "We'll give them a little time to get settled."

The next morning Rita asked Chris, as they sat around the breakfast table, "How can Ling hope to get away with this?"

Chris replied biting on a bit of toast. "Like I said he'll make himself too valuable to lose. I mean, just look at Christian and Russell. Both are principled, yet they are almost salivating just thinking about the projects they will do. Ling is a smart devil, he knew that Christian would not be interested by profits alone. The way to get Christian is to use the magic words: your way. Christian wants to build his way...see that's his flaw. His weakness is his desire to build his way and Ling knows this."

Rita looked at him, "Then we have got to be careful how we approach Christian. We have to have proof of Ling's guilt; we can't just say we believe Ling is dangerous." Rita shook her head. Chris reached out and took her hand, he squeezed gently.

They heard a knock at the door. Rita went to answer it, it was Mary.

"Hello Mary, good morning."

The older woman smiled, "Good morning Rita."

"Would you like something to eat?" Rita asked.

"No, I ate thank you."

"Mary. Chris and I would love it if you would come to Alicia's baptism this Sunday." Rita said, holding Alicia on her lap.

"Thank you. I would love to come."

"Morning Aunt Mary." Chris said with a smile.

"Christopher, good morning." Mary hesitated. "Chris are your parents going to be at the baby's baptism?"

Chris had expected the question at some point. "No, both are busy. Rita made me call them, but..." Chris looked melancholy, but brightened as he took Alicia from Rita's arms. Chris held her gently and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, there little girl. Do you have a smile for daddy? Huh?"

Alicia was young, but she had already learned how to wrap her father around her little finger. Alicia smiled at her father and laughed. Chris just smiled. Rita grinned, but saddened slightly when she thought: Daddy's little girl.

She broke in on the moment, "Chris we had better go." Chris nodded.

Rita gave Mary some last minute instructions. She kissed the baby again and forced herself out of the house.

As they were making their way out, their new neighbors were making their way in. Or, rather, trying too; they were burdened down with several packages. Chris and Rita moved to lend a hand.

"Let us help you." Chris stated. Chris took one of the packages. Rita did likewise.

The young woman proclaimed, "Thank you so much. Everybody here is so friendly."

Her husband added, "I never realized how much stuff we had until we had to move it."

Rita grinned, "We know precisely what you mean. We moved in a few months ago."

After a short time all of the bundles were placed in front of the couples door. The man said, "Again thank you. My wife didn't trust the moving people, she wanted us to move some of our things ourselves." The man made a face at his wife.

"And you'll be glad we did." She grinned at her husband who seemed unconvinced.

Chris, extended his hand and stated, "I'm Chris Lorenzo and this is my wife Rita. We live a little bit down from you."

"It's nice to meet both of you. My name is Tom Anderson and this is my wife, Lisa."

"I hope you enjoy it here. It's a wonderful complex," added Rita.

Lisa said, "I think we will. Tom and I have only been married two months; it's so exciting having our own place."

Chris and Rita smiled, they knew exactly what they must be feeling. Rita said, taking Chris' hand, "we know what you mean. Chris and I will be celebrating our first wedding anniversary soon."

The Anderson's stated together. "That's great, congratulations."

The couples talked awhile longer, but both had busy schedules so they parted. Rita stated to Chris, as they were driving to their office, "the Anderson's seem very nice."

Chris glanced at Rita as he replied, "Yeah, they do. They might become good friends. Tom said he was a lawyer."

"Yeah, and Lisa said she was a school teacher."

"It fits them." Chris stated matter of fact.

"They're what our parents wanted us to be." Rita proclaimed with a grin.

Chris smiled, "not that bad. I would have made a good lawyer, and you would have made a wonderful teacher."

They sat in silence. "Nay!" They said forcefully.

"I am glad we are what we are. It just does not fit. You know Sam." Chris said with a sparkle in his eye.

"You won't get any argument from me, Chris," Rita replied.

They arrived at their office. They expected it to be a quiet day, for the most part. They were just going to work on the cases, nothing else. Neither were expecting what happened next. The phone rang, Rita picked it up. Her face immediately got hard and business like. Chris tensed, he knew that look, something had happened. He thought briefly about the baby. Rita listened in silence, at last she said, "we'll be right there!"

"What is it?" Prompted Chris.

Rita's expression remained fixed. "It was Hutch. John Miller is in the hospital! He was mugged."

Chris's eyes opened wide. "Is he okay?"

Rita answered grabbing her coat. "It seems so, but the doctors want him to stay for observation."

Chris opened his desk drawer, he pulled out his gun. Rita saw him do it, she did likewise. They checked their guns and hurried out. Chris asked in the car, "what else did Hutch say?"

"Nothing else really. Right now they have no suspects. But there were two perps." Rita replied.

Chris was about to ask a second question, but he froze when he glanced in the rear view window. He announced grimly, "We have a tail! Two cars back. That red ford Tempo."

Rita looked in the sport mirror on her side. "I see him." Rita did not even bother to ask Chris if he was sure. She knew he was. "What do you think?"

"I think I don't like being followed. I want to get the license. My guess is it will be untraceable, but ya never know."

Their adrenaline began to pump. Rita replied, "I'm right with you partner!"

Chris allowed himself to smile a bit. "What a woman!" He thought with pride.

Chris made a left on to a side street. The other car did the same. Chris was going to play a little game. He suddenly began to speed up; the other car did too. The driver of the other car was obviously inexperienced, he or she broke the first rule of tailing: Don't react to what the person you are tailing does. The other car began to gain. Rita and Chris were in the right hand lane the other car was in the left. Chris waited until the last possible second. "Not yet. Not yet. Now!" Chris slammed on the brake. The other car flew past. Chris j-turned quickly. He sped off the way he came. The other driver was not as experienced. He or she lost control of the car and were forced to give up.

Rita said out of breath, "Wow, couldn't have done better myself. And I got the plate!"

Chris winked, "Your husband has got something on the ball."

"You don't need to tell me. I always knew." Rita smiled at Chris and rubbed the back of his neck. They drove on. Happy that they were still able to deal with a crisis. They did still have it. But not even Chris and Rita were perfect. Neither noticed the black mustang pull in behind them. This car was being driven by an expert. But an expert at what?

Pulling up to the hospital they made their way inside and to the emergency room. Rita and Chris walked up to the desk. Rita stated to the nurse, showing her ID. "I am Rita Lorenzo and this is my husband Chris Lorenzo. We are private investigators. Our client John Miller was brought in, he was mugged. We got a call that he wants to see us. Where is he?"

The nurse examined the IDs. She picked up the phone. "Rita Lance and Chris Lorenzo are here to see John Miller. (pause) Very good. You may go up. He is in room 212."

"Thank you," said Chris.

They made their way to Miller's room filled with apprehension. All kinds of thoughts went through their heads. Was it just a mugging? Did it have something to do with the case? If so, what? Was it someone close to Linda? Were the muggers in the car that followed them? Or the most unsettling question. Was Miller being straight with them?

Both noticed uniformed police officers, two in fact, but they didn't seem to be on guard duty. They were probably getting a statement. Their suspicions were confirmed as they saw Hutch come out of the room. He said something to the officers. They listened and then made their way out of the building. Hutch saw Chris and Rita, he said when they could hear, "looks like we're seeing a lot of each other."

"Sure does Skipper. Sure does." Chris stated.

Rita asked, "What happened?"

Hutch took a breath, "it seems that your client was in the wrong part of town at the wrong hour. Two men jumped him. Grabbed his wallet and watch. It seems like a normal mugging. What did he hire you two for?"

"Missing person," Chris replied. Hutch nodded, he gestured toward the door. Rita and Chris found their client slightly the worse for ware. Miller was sitting up in bed. His expression told the tale: it would take a lot more then two punks to stop this Green Beret.

"So, how you doing?" Chris asked.

Miller snuffed, "It's hard getting old. There was a time when I could beat the crap out of punks like that without breaking a sweat."

The three sat. Rita asked, "Can you describe them?"

Miller thought about it. "No, they both wore masks. They were big guys though, six two, at least 250 pounds. Both had tattoos, but that's in the report."

"Do you have any idea why they did it," Chris asked.

"Can't say that I do. I went into that part of town to see a buddy of mine from Nam. He owns a bar there."

"What's his name? We might want to visit him, perhaps he knows something." Rita stated.

Miller frowned, "Maybe, but Larry is a good guy, a pal. He would not have anything to do with this. Besides he was in the bar."

"Still-we would like to be sure," Chris told Miller.

Miller relented and gave his friend's full name and address. Miller got up, Rita gasped as his back became visible. It was a mass of scar tissue. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Miller saw the concern and horror reflected in all their eyes. He answered softly, "I was a prisoner of war. I was tortured."

"I...I..am so sorry. I didn't realize," Chris said in shock.

Miller smiled faintly and sadly, "It's okay. I made it out. A lot of good guys didn't, I guess I was the lucky one."

Nobody knew what to say. A nurse walked in an broke the moment. "YOU have questioned Mr. Miller long enough. It is time for him to rest."

"Right," Chris replied, "we'll check in on you later Mr. Miller." Chris paused then said forcefully, "we will find your daughter!"

Miller smiled as he closed his eyes. The trio walked out. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Rita, said, "Hutch would you check this license plate?"

Hutch took the paper and looked at it. "Sure, where did you get the plate?"

"We were tailed on our way here," Chris replied.

Hutch tensed, he said, "What! I don't like this. Do you think it's connected to one of your cases?" Rita and Chris just looked at Hutch. "Hey, you two don't get closed mouthed on me now. I don't want anything to happen to you. Now tell me what you are involved in and tell me now!" Hutch's voice was like a shock wave. Chris and Rita exchanged worried glances.

"You're right," Rita replied. She began to outline their cases. And their suspicions.

Hutch listened in silence. Rita finished. He made a decision, he said loudly. "Okay, look here now. I'm going to put a car outside your home. (louder) Don't say no, it's an order! (louder) If you say one thing so help me! (yell) I will make you cops again somehow, I swear to God I will. And I'll see to it that you will write parking tickets for the rest of your lives. Are you two reading me loud and clear?!"

Chris and Rita just starred at each other. Chris was going to retort, but Hutch would have none of it. "Do you have something to say Lorenzo, Lance?"

"No sir." They said together.

Hutch smiled then sobered. "Who do you think it was, a new enemy or an old?"

"They were not very good that's for sure," Chris said.

Hutch rounded on him, "You know better than that, Chris!" Chris nodded. "Well Mrs. Lorenzo. What are your views?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to wait and se." Rita said in a toneless voice.

Hutch nodded. Chris thought of something. "Since you'll be having a uniform at our place maybe have one should be inside. I don't want anything to happen to the baby or Mary."

"Mary?" Hutch asked.

"A family friend. And Alicia's's nanny," Rita answered.

"Right, good thought Lorenzo. I have somebody in mind. A good kid. Young but tough as heck."

They talked for a few more moments. Then began to leave. Hutch said, "oh, forgot, that body you found. You were right, Chris, he was in a Triad."

Hutch looked with concern at his former detectives and very good friends. "You two watch each other's backs you hear. Lorenzo don't you make a move with out Rita."

"Don't worry Skipper. I had a little talk with Christopher. He knows what would happen to him if he played John Wayne again." Rita said with a grin.

Chris mumbled. The three friends said their good bye's. In the car Chris said, "I am getting tired of this cat and mouse stuff. Let's go see Miller's friend."

"Right, won't hurt," replied Rita.


	6. Chapter 6

Rita could not have been more wrong. They quickly realized why. Not only were they in the toughest part of town, but this bar seemed to be a slim pit. Chris glanced at Rita's clothes. She was dressed as she had always dressed for work back in Palm Beach. She looked business-like, but she still was drop dead gorgeous. Chris felt a pang as he said, "Sam..I don't.."

Before he could say another word Rita glared at him. He got out of the car. He reached under the seat and pulled out his latest toy. A collapsible security baton. Just in case.

The bar didn't look busy. Any other bar would be closed at this time of day, but not this place. They walked in and Chris's prophesy came true. All eyes, all the male eyes, locked on Rita like heat seeking missiles. One tough guy came up to Rita; "There is always one in a place like this," Rita thought. Chris was about to throttle the guy.

"Hi, honey, how about you come drink with me?" Rita frowned. Shook her head and turned away, he reached for her. Rita reacted instantly. Blocking his arm Rita drove her high heeled shoe into his foot. She then kicked him and followed up with a right hook, he went down like a tree. But Rita was not done. She pulled her gun and put it "were the sun don't shine."

"Does anybody else want to proposition me." She asked cocking her gun. "My husband here would not like that. You don't want to see him mad. YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME MAD!" All the men hastily turned away. No they did not want to see her mad.

"Nice job,"Chris said. "Just don't stick your hands there please."

"Where?" Rita asked.

"You know where."

"I don't think he was very aroused, with a gun a few inches from his..."

"You under estimate yourself. It would be enough for me." Chris said with a grin.

Rita grinned back, "Okay, Sam, I won't play with anybody else's dip stick."

"You better not, Sam!" Chris replied.

"You're enough for me, Sam, but let's get back to work." They drew near the bar, to a person they took to be Larry.

"Who the hell are you two?" Larry asked.

"We work for John Miller, we're PI's. He got mugged last night. We just wanted to know if you saw anything." Chris replied.

"Is John okay?" Larry asked.

"Yeah he's okay." Rita told him.

"Good. No I didn't see anything. You guys see anything?" Larry asked the "patrons." Everybody shook their heads no.

"Thanks." Chris replied dryly. They left. Back in their car Rita announced, "Well that was a waste of time. Let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me, Sam." Chris drove Rita to a nice restaurant. They had a good lunch. Then went back to the office. Rita and Chris tried, for the rest of the day, to put the pieces together. Just like when they were on homicide, one would listen while the other would throw out theories. They began to make head way. The mugging was not random they both decided, it was too neat.

They got a call from the hotel, where Miller was staying, the manger said his room had been ransacked. They called Hutch, he promised to send out a lab team and would get the results ASAP. One interesting piece of trivia was that a maid thought she saw the intruder in Miller's room. It might have been an Asian male. Somebody was pulling the muggers strings, but who?

They drove home. Chris and Rita were both happy when they saw the police cruiser. The officer said it been quiet. He called up to his partner, staying that Chris and Rita were coming up. Chris and Rita made their way quickly upstairs. The first thing Rita did was to hug the baby. She let out a little sigh of relief, she was happy now. Rita became conscious of the young female officer. Rita studied her. "Thank you. I felt better knowing you and your partner were here. Officer?"

"Julie Kelly. And don't thank me. It-it was a honor Mrs. Lorenzo. You were a role model for me, in fact you are the reason I became a cop." The young woman stated shyly.

Rita was at a loss, she asked, "Have we meet?"

Julie hesitated, "I, ah-yes we have. You probably don't remember me. When I was fifteen you arrested me for soliciting. I ran away from home. Somehow I landed up in Palm Beach. I had no money. Well you know the story. Pimps come out of the woodwork. You said some things to me. About not letting anybody else control my life. Well I listened. I went back to school and then to college. I heard about you and your husband and decided to become a cop."

Rita just looked at the girl. "I do remember you. I'm glad you took control of your life. I'm proud of you! I hope you're not disappointed with me, because I'm not a cop anymore."

Julie looked at Rita in shock, "No, not at all. It has taken more guts to be a mother and still be a great detective. You're still my role model. I better be going."

Julie left. Rita simply stood in the middle of the room. Chris came up to her, he said, "See I told you, you were a great role model. You changed Julie's life for the better. You made a difference!" Chris smiled, "I know you made a difference in my life!"

Rita smiled, "Ditto Chris. You changed my life, too."

Mary watched the scene with detachment, but she decided to intrude. "I am sorry, but what happened?" Rita felt embarrassed. She began to explain what happened. Mary took the information in stride.

Chris told her, "I'm going to have Julie and her partner drive you home." Mary saw the expression in Chris's eyes; he would not take no for an answer. Chris called Julie and she came up for Mary.

Mary said in parting, "Be careful you two!" Rita and Chris simply nodded.

Chris and Rita ate dinner, then went to bed early. Tomorrow would be a busy day. Harry and Fran would be coming over, the dinner party. Then, Sunday, the baptism.

The next morning, Chris asked, over the breakfast table. "When are Harry and Fran supposed to be here?"

Rita replied sipping her coffee, "Around one. We still have to buy Alicia's's dress."

"I remember, we'll go out after breakfast. Do you know where to look?" Chris asked.

"I got some places in mind. We'll just have to look around." Rita said with a smile.

Chris did not comment...shopping!

After breakfast, Rita, Chris and little Alicia went off to a local mall. They were in luck, Rita found a dress in the first shop they looked in. It was adorable! It was white and frilly and Rita could not resist getting it. They shopped for a while longer. Rita wanted to buy a new dress. Chris did not care, he wanted her to be happy.

"It's a beautiful dress Sam," Chris told her as she came out of the dressing room. Chris allowed his eyes to roam all over her admiring her beauty, her elegance, her strength. Chris reflected that no other woman had the same aura that Rita emitted. No matter how beautiful or how rich. No other woman could shine as bright as the girl from West Palm Beach. He was lucky to have her.

Rita smiled and blushed slightly under his gaze; she thought about all the men who had remarked at her beauty, but she reflected that no other man's admiration for her was as important to her as Chris's. His simple gaze and smile was more valuable, than all the platitudes in the world. "Thank you Chris."

"For what?" He asked in wonder.

Rita looked at Chris intently, she replied, "For looking at me like you do. For making me feel so special." Chris was not sure how to reply; he didn't try-he just kept looking.

It was getting close to noon. Harry and Fran would be coming over soon. It was time to get going. As they were leaving the mall. They noticed two familiar faces, Tom and Lisa Anderson. The Anderson's came up to them.

"Fancy meeting you two here," Chris began.

Tom laughed, he replied, "well we needed some...stuff."

Rita chuckled, "You mean you need more stuff?"

Tom was about to say something, but Lisa cut him off. "Don't get him started." Lisa saw the baby, she smiled.

Rita and Chris smiled down at Alicia. "This is our daughter, Alicia Rose," Rita explained.

Lisa bending down, replied, "Oh, she's so precious. How old is she?"

"Four months, "replied Rita.

"I am sure she keeps you busy," Tom exclaimed.

"She sure does. But there is truly nothing like it. You can't explain it. It is something you only understand once you become parents." Chris stated.

Lisa and Tom hugged. Rita and Chris guessed what was on their minds.

Tom hesitated, "I..ah, a friend of ours, who used to live here, told us about a great club, downtown. I think he called it the Crystal Place. Any way, Lisa and I wanted to thank you for the help you have given us, as well as the friendship you have shown us. We don't know anybody in town. I kinda want to take Lisa out...she deserves it. Would you like to come with us? We would love it if you did. We'd like to get to know you better."

Rita and Chris looked at each other uncertainly. This weekend would be a loss, as far as work, but they had so much to do. Could they afford to go out? They were intrigued. It had been a long time since they last had gone out. Rita gave Chris the, 'why not look?'

"We'd be happy to, how is Monday?"Chris asked.

Tom answered, "Sure sounds good. We'll see you then."

The couples chatted on their way to their perspective cars. On the way home Rita stated, "well looks like we may have new friends."

"Yeah, it's strange how things happen," replied Chris.

The car phone buzzed, Chris picked it up, "Hello. Hey, Hutch, what's up? (pause) Really: Interesting. Thought so. Okay, thanks Skipper. See ya Sunday."

"What did the Skipper say?"

"It's interesting. See, it turns out, whoever trashed Miller's room was definitely looking for something. But we expected that. They got a good set of prints. Guess who the perp was."

"He's in a Triad, Lo See, right?" Rita answered.

"Wow, give the lady the prize. Looks like we got a little gang war going on, and our client is right in the middle of it." Chris stopped, but his eyes opened wide when he saw in the parking lot a familiar car. Harry and Fran they were early.

"Oh boy." They said together.

Chris and Rita flew into the lobby. They saw the Lipschitz' sitting-waiting. They were arguing about something; most likely Harry's medical conditions. Chris and Rita knew the signs. Fran was trying to give Harry some kind of pill. Harry was protesting. Chris and Rita could hear parts of it.

Harry argued, "Are you trying to kill me or what?"

Fran retorted, "Harry, the doctor said..."

Harry responded, "I know what the doctor said and this was not it!"

Fran smiled and replied, "Take it. It's just herbs."

Harry again retorted, "Herbs, are you sure? My skin is crawling. I think my hair is coming out!"

Fran said, concerned, "Oh, let me see."

Harry was going to say something but stopped when he saw Chris and Rita approaching. The look in his eyes cracked Chris and Rita up. He looked like a drowning man, and Chris and Rita were the lifeguards.

Fran saw them too and her eyes brightened, as she exclaimed, "Chris, Rita and little Alicia. I'm so happy to see you."

Rita replied, "I hope you were not waiting long we had to..."

"Don't worry about it Honey. We understand you have busy, busy lives. You and Chris do so much. I wish Harry and I could be so active. We used to be very busy. I remember when Harry was a young cop..."

Harry broke in, "Fran I think Chris and Rita would like to get the baby back home." Harry glanced at Chris.

Chris saw the appeal for help, he said quickly, "that's right. And you both must be tired from your drive down." Chris began to lead them to the condo. Fran kept up a none stop barrage of conversation.

Chris said, opening the door, "Make yourselves at home. I'll just take these bags into the guest room."

Harry sat down on the couch. Rita went to give Alicia a nap, Fran went with her. Chris came back in, he asked as he sat, "So Harry, how is everything going in good old Palm Beach?"

Harry sighed, "Not good kid. Not good. The Chief and the Mayor are breathing down my neck. The arrest rate has gone down. It's not good.."

Chris was going to make a comment, but thought better of it.

Harry went on, "I really miss you two. The department misses you."

"I know Harry, we miss you, but we couldn't stay. We're happy here. We're doing important work."

Harry nodded, "I know. I heard about that serial case you two worked on. You two did a great job. And I hear the money is good."

"It's very good," Chris laughed, "you should think about getting into this kinda work yourself, Cap."

"Not anymore kid. Not anymore. I'm too old," Harry said with a sigh.

"That's not true. You have so many years of experience," Chris told him, trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks Chris," Harry replied with a smile.

Chris smiled back. He glanced over to a table on the wall. 'The fax!' He remembered. He rose and went to retrieve it. Rita and Fran reappeared as he walked back. Rita saw him flipping through it, but said nothing.

Fran saw it and asked, "What are you reading Christopher?"

"It's a police report. A client of ours was mugged and had his room ransacked," replied Chris. Fran gasped.

Harry, always the cop asked, "Are you two in danger?"

"No, we don't think so," Rita replied.

Harry looked over his glasses at her, "Don't lie to me Rita. I can see right through you."

Rita decided to tell him some of it. She did not want them to worry. She was able to satisfy him.

"I'm glad Ben is keeping an eye on you two. You are not cops anymore, remember that! You don't have to risk your lives, or the baby's." Harry was dead serious. Chris and Rita took him at his word.

"We're watching each other's backs. I don't plan to let Rita or the baby out of my sight." Chris said strongly.

"That goes for me too, Cap," Rita added.

Harry nodded. The conversation moved to other areas. Work, the baby, old times and new times. Rita and Chris talked about Mary and how much help she was. At one point Rita left to feed Alicia. Everybody lost track of time, it was not until Mary's arrival that Chris and Rita noticed the time. They were expected at the Christian's at six, it was just now five.

Everybody was introduced, Chris and Rita hurried off to change. Their elders found that they had much in common and chatted pleasantly. A short time later Chris came back, both Fran and Mary looked wide eyed at Chris.

Fran stated, "Christopher you are some lady killer. You look so good."

Chris smiled, he was wearing a black sports coat, black slacks, and a colorful tie. "Well there is only one woman I want to impress." Chris saw everybody catch their breath, he turned.

Standing there was Rita, looking magnificent. She was wearing an ankle length blue sequence gown, it had a slit up one leg and spaghetti straps. Her high heels and her purse matched her dress. Her makeup was perfect, it accented her fair skin. She wore her hair up. Chris just looked at her, she did the same. Everybody in the house could see the bond between husband and wife.

Fran could not help but to say, "Rita, you look magnificent! It's as if you never had a baby! You still have a perfect figure."

Rita smiled, "Thank Chris. We worked out together after the baby was born, and I walked a lot during my pregnancy. I wanted to get back in shape fast."

There was another knock at the door. Chris went to answer it. When he opened the door, Julie, the young police woman, was smiling back. Her smile froze on her lips, she seemed to go catatonic as she looked, no, goggled, at Chris. He asked, "Julie would you like to step in?"

"Huh, what..oh..ah." Julie could not move. Rita approached, she stepped between Chris and Julie. Rita did not care, for the most part, when women looked at Chris. But this was too much, Julie was becoming a fire hazard! Julie's eyes focused on Rita, the spell was broken. She stammered.

"I am sorry Mrs. Lorenzo I didn't..." Julie, blushing furiously, walked into the house with her head down.

Rita replied, "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Chris closed the door, he took a seat next to Rita. Julie was introduced to Fran and Harry. The reinforced group talked for a awhile longer, ultimately, however, the time came to leave. Everybody kissed and hugged the baby.

The two couples walked down to Chris and Rita's car. Chris had sold the Charger. The upshot, as Rita had remarked, was that someone would actually buy it! They kept Rita's car for work. Chris and Rita had saved almost all of their salary, but they did buy a new car. With the money they were making they could well afford it. Chris, not to long ago, would have wanted a sports car, but he was changing. Rita convinced him to get a more "family car". They settled on a Lexus. It was very nice. Chris stowed the baby seat in the trunk. Both Fran and Harry were impressed.

As they drove to the Christians the conversation began to move toward their bosses and their host tonight, Christian. They arrived at the Christian's home. Chris made his way toward the massive house with the other's following behind. Rita looked back at Fran and Harry. They were trying not to be, but they were in awe.

They walked up to the oak door. Chris rang the bell. A maid quickly answered it. She knew Chris and Rita well, so she quickly led them inside. Rita and Chris were amused by how Fran and Harry reacted to the "house" or rather mansion, they had reacted in much the same way themselves. Which was odd, Palm Beach had big houses like New York had cockroaches. You could not help but to see one large house after another. But, perhaps things looked different when you are working as a cop.

A woman's voice called, "Hello, welcome." Barbara Christian came walking over, queen like. "Chris, Rita hello."

"Hello Barbara," Rita replied, she gestured toward Harry and Fran.

"Barbara I would like to introduce you to Captain Harry Lipschitz and his wife Frannie. Harry was our former Captain and both he and Fran are Alicia's's godparents."

Barbara Christian smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Rita and Chris have talked about you often." Barbara gestured toward the living room, "please come this way."

Barbara led her guests into the living room. Already there was her husband Robert Christian, his friend Phillip Russell and Phillip's wife, Paula.

Robert called, "Chris, Rita, so glad you could make it." He glanced towards Harry and Fran. "This must be Captain Harry Lipschitz and Frannie Lipschitz. I almost feel like I know you. Chris and Rita talk about you a lot. Can I call you Harry and Fran?"

"Sure, if we can call you Robert," Harry replied.

Christian laughed, "Now if I can only get these two," pointing a finger at Chris and Rita, "to call me Robert we'll be all set."

Harry smirked, "Chris here still calls me Cap."

Chris got embarrassed, "that's only because I love you...Cap."

Everybody laughed as Chris kissed Harry. "Save it for your wife, Lorenzo," Harry said good naturally.

The four couples began to talk. Phillip observed to Harry, "You must miss these two. But to be honest with you I'm glad they work for us."

"They're good kids. Yes, I do miss them. They had the highest arrest rate in the whole department, perhaps in the whole state," Harry said with a sigh.

Chris and Rita were getting more and more embarrassed. Especially when the remembered how far they were away from finding out what Ling was up to. Luck was on their side, however, for the maid announced that dinner was served.

Everybody made their way into the massive dinning room. Harry and Fran where in for another shock as the maids began to bring in tray after tray of food. Chicken with a white sauce. Prime rib served with a spicy chocolate sauce and various vegetables. The Christian chef was in top form tonight.

The dinner conversation was wide ranging. Chris and Rita were happy and pleased that Harry and Fran were doing so well. It dawned on them that Fran and Harry were trying to make a good impression on the Christians and the Russells. They knew how important Christian and Russell were to Chris and Rita.

Barbara asked Fran, "Do you and Harry have any children?"

Fran regarded her with melancholy, "No...we were not able too." She paused and brightened as she looked at Chris and Rita. "But Rita and Chris have always been like children to us. In many ways they are as important to us as if they were our children. Harry and I have always tried to be there for both of them. We love them both very much.

Chris got all choked up, and Rita began to cry slightly. Rita stated, "Chris and I feel the same about you."

The moment passed, but the topic of conversation continued to be Rita and Chris. Everybody was fascinated. Harry began to talk about the cases he had worked on with his former detectives. He got increasingly animated as he began to hit his stride. The two ladies would gasp as Harry described the undercover jobs Chris and Rita had worked on. The gun fights and the dangerous criminals they went after. Rita and Chris tried to stem the tide, but nobody listened. It was not until dessert was served that the talk subsided.

The choices were many. A rich chocolate cake was served, covered with raspberry sauce. Pastries of all kinds were served as well. Barbara, knowing how much she loved it, made sure there was cheese cake for Rita.

Barbara said, "I know how much you love it, Rita, have as much as you as want."

Rita made a face, "I will, but I'm not eating for two anymore. I got my figure back and I don't want to lose it!"

Paula stated, "You do look fantastic Rita. To be honest I am a bit envious of you. I never was the same after I had kids. But you look as if you never even had a child."

Rita frowned, "Well I wouldn't go that far. But I guess I lead an active life. I have to keep up with, Christopher, here."

"I don't let her slack off," Chris said with a grin. Everybody laughed.

After dinner everybody moved into the comfortable living room. Drinks and coffee were served to those who wanted one. The conversation again took off. Chris said to Rita in a small voice, "looks like we pulled it off."

"You mean Harry and Fran pulled it off," she replied.

"See, I told you everything would be okay," Chris grinned.

Rita rolled her eyes at him, but Chris smiled and put his arm around her. She leaned against him happily.

Chris said noticing the time, "I am afraid we must be going. We have a very busy day tomorrow. With the baptism and everything."

Robert replied, "We understand."

Harry said, "thank you for a wonderful evening. We...are very glad you are being so good to Chris and Rita."

"No, they are good to us," Russell stated.

Everybody said their good bye's. Christian walked them to the car. He waved them on their way.

Fran said, "Chris, Rita, thank you so much for inviting us. It was a wonderful night."

"Oh, you're welcome Fran. We are just glad you had a good time," Rita said.

Everybody was tired, but at last they arrived back at the condo. They warily made their way up to the door. They found Julie and Mary playing bridge, Mary's favorite game. Julie seemed to be doing poorly.

"How was it?" Mary asked.

"It was wonderful," Rita replied. "How did everything go here?"

"Quite well," replied Mary.

Julie stated, "Mrs. Lorenzo your daughter is so cute."

Rita smiled, "Please call me Rita. And thank you, she is wonderful."

Fran and Harry went into the guest room. Chris walked Mary and Julie down to the car. Rita went off to check on Alicia, Rita found her sleeping peacefully. She looked down with satisfaction at her little girl. She heard the front door open. Chris quietly walked in he asked softly, "how is she?" He looked down at the little shape in the crib.

"She's fine. I missed her," Rita replied.

"I did too. I did too." Chris wrapped his arms around Rita as he stood in back of her. She held on to his arms and leaned into him, feeling his strong body support her.

They were to engrossed to notice Harry and Fran standing at the door to the nursery. They saw the scene and didn't want to were overjoyed that Chris and Rita had each other. They always knew Chris and Rita were in love. Even before they did themselves. One could not help but to see it. Harry and Fran slowly withdrew.


	7. Chapter 7

Rita turned off their alarm clock and, putting on her robe, went to check on the baby. Little Alicia was awake and looking with interest at the pinwheel over her bed. Rita wondered what she saw. Chris came in, "I'll feed her Sam. You take a break."

"OK, I'll go see to breakfast," Rita left.

Chris gently picked up Alicia. He asked her, "How are you doing there, little angel? YOU are getting so big. Daddy wants you to slow down a bit." He placed the bottle in her mouth and she smiled up at him. "I want you to know that I'll never let anybody hurt you or your mommy. If you ever need me I'll be there. Your daddy's little angel." Chris burped her and changed her. He carried her down stairs. Fran and Harry were already there. Chris placed Alicia in the bassinet.

Fran stated, "Chris you're not dressed yet. I'll watch the baby go get changed."

Chris grabbed a cup of coffee and toast, "Right. I'm going." Chris showered and dressed. He came down a half hour later. He was wearing tan slacks, off white jacket and a nice tie. Rita also went off to change, taking the baby with her. She returned, a hour and a half later, looking great. She and the baby were both dressed in white. Rita was wearing the white sun dress she had bought on Friday and Alicia was in her christening dress. Everybody smiled at mother and daughter.

Fran could not help but to say, "Maybe she will be wearing another white dress someday."

Chris did not look pleased, "That will depend on the guy!"

"Come on Lorenzo don't be such an overprotective father," Harry said with mirth.

"I'm not, I just know what guys think about. I just don't want them to think it about Alicia!"

"You mean you don't want guys around her who were like you at that age," Rita joked.

Chris felt outnumbered. "Just forget it."

Harry and Fran were not Christian and were unsure what they were supposed to do in the service. Rita answered, "you'll be asked some questions and then you will hold the baby while the priest baptizes her." Harry and Fran nodded their understanding.

"We had better be going,"Chris said.

They decided to take separate cars. Chris put the car seat back in the Lexus. He made very sure it was secure. They got underway and arrived right on time. As they were getting out of the cars the rest of the party began to arrive: Hutch and his wife, Robert and Barbara Christian, Phillip and Paula Russell, Mary and lastly Julie. Rita had asked her to come and the young woman was over joyed. Chris and Rita had invited George Donovan, their old friend who was a prosecutor in Palm Beach. They'd been friends with Chris and Rita for years. Sadly he was unable to come, however, he sent a present for the baby-a savings bond for 1000 dollars. Chris and Rita were very grateful to him.

Rita said, as the guests approached, "Chris and I are very happy you could all come."

The party walked into the church. Rita and Chris were married so fast that they were unable to get a priest for their wedding service. Both had been raised Catholic, more or less. They wanted Alicia to be as well. Chris's grandmother Rose had been a very religious woman. It was only fitting. The priest greeted them. "Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo, it is nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you Father," Rita replied. "Harry and Frannie Lipschitz are the baby's godparents."

"It's nice to meet you as well, come." The priest walked toward the alter.

Everybody gathered around the fount. The priest began, "Do you wish your child to be baptized at this time?"

Rita replied, "we do."

The priest nodded. "Who are the child's godparents?"

"We are," Harry replied, "Harry Lipschitz."

"And Frannie Lipschitz." Frannie replied.

The priest began to question Fran and Harry. He asked them if they were ready to take on the role of godparents. If they were prepared to help Alicia and her parents. They said they were.

The priest asked Rita and Chris, "What name have you picked for the child?"

"Alicia Rose Lorenzo." Rita and Chris stated proudly.

"Let the child be held by the god parents." Rita handed Fran, Alicia, she walked over to the fount.

The priest intoned, "I ask you heavenly father to watch over the parents and godparents of this child. Give them the strength to do as you bid. The priest took Alicia he cupped his hand with water, "Alicia Rose Lorenzo, I baptize thee in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, amen."

Alicia did not cry. The priest prayed, "Heavenly Father watch over this child and protect her. Make her strong enough to remain on the path you have picked for her, and be with her if she should fall. Go in peace."

Chris thanked the priest. Chris then invited his friends back to their place for refreshments. The party went well. Alicia might not have understood, but the adults had a splendid time. Everybody knew that Chris and Rita wanted to be alone with the baby, so after dinner everybody decided to leave.

Rita said to the Russells and the Christians, "Thank you for coming and thank you for your gift."

Barbara responded for all of them, "No Rita, thank you for allowing us to be a part of it. Goodbye."

Rita closed the door behind them. She turned to the rest of her friends. She saw everybody else preparing to leave as well.

"You don't have to run off," Chris told his friends.

Harry said, "We know you must be tired and want to be alone. Besides we haven't seen the Hutchinson's in a long time."

"Yeah," Hutch added, "we got some catching up to do."

"Well, I'm very glad you were with us. It meant a lot," Rita told them.

"Honey you know we love the three of you, keep in touch," Frannie said.

There were hugs and kisses all around and promises to keep in touch. And they would, Alicia would know her godparents, her parents would see to that.

Hutch, said without warning, "I want you to be careful. I'll keep Julie around when you are away."

"Thanks Skipper," Chris said.

Hutch winked and give Chris a thumbs up as he closed the door.

He turned and looked a Mary and Julie, "well, I guess you're leaving as well."

Mary smiled, "Yes Christopher. I think you need to be together as a family."

"I'll drive Mary home Mr. Lorenzo," Julie said.

"It's Chris." He said with a smile.

Julie turned to Rita, "Rita thank you for allowing me to be with you and your friends today."

"You're very welcome. I was very glad you came," Rita told the young woman, hugging her.

Julie and Mary left. Chris went to the couch and laid down. Rita came over and joined him. For a time they said nothing. Rita said, "it went well I think. I was so proud of Alicia, she didn't cry."

"That it did, that it did. I was surprised too. But I guess she has her mother's fortitude."

"Her father's too," Rita said with a grin. Rita, without warning asked Chris, "are you upset that your parents did not come?" The question sounded lame and inadequate, but she felt compelled to ask.

Chris said nothing at first, he shook his head, "I-I-thought they would do something more, but I guess I'm to blame in a way. Perhaps Mary is right, maybe I should keep the door open." Chris looked down at the sleeping Alicia, "For her sake. Was I wrong Sam?"

"I don't think it is about right or wrong, Chris. You did what you felt was right. You can't apologize for that."

"See. I just don't want them to let Alicia down, like they always let me down," Chris explained.

"I know Chris. I know."

The fun of the weekend was washed away by the reality of their situation. Chris and Rita were matching wits with a very dangerous and powerful man for very high stakes, as well as searching for a girl determined not to be found. While all around them lurked dead bodies, muggers, and mysteries people and cars. People of lesser strength would have run for their lives, but Rita and Chris were as tough as they came.

They resumed their daily pattern of Mary coming over to watch the baby while they went to work. They wondered what this day had in store for them as they walked toward their office. Some sixth sense made them hesitate by the door. On the door knob were the tell tale marks of an intruder. Chris reached out his hand. The door opened with a great force, pushing Chris against the wall. Two huge men, in masks, came bolting out. Chris grabbed one, the giant turned on Chris. Chris hit him hard, hard enough to knock most men down, but not enough for this guy. He slammed Chris against the wall. Chris heard Rita yell, "freeze." Chris reached for his gun, all at once he heard a loud thud.

He spun, preparing to give chase but stopped short. Laying motionless on the ground was Rita. Chris saw the men running off, he let them go. He focused his attention on his wife. He kneeled next to her, he said with anxiety, "Rita are you okay? Sam, talk to me!"

Rita remained unconscious, Chris checked her pulse and breathing. Her pulse was strong, her breathing steady. He didn't want to move her, so he ran into the office and called 911. He ran back out. He stroked her head gently, "Please Rita wake up. Don't do this to me! Come on Sam! Wake up!" He felt her stirring slightly.

Rita's eyes began to focus. She made the mistake of getting in the intruders way. They had knocked her against the wall. Her wits were coming back slowly. She saw Chris looking down at her in concern. "Chris! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Chris asked.

"I'll live I think. Help me up," Rita told him.

"NO, wait until the paramedics get here," Chris stated.

"I'm fine Sam. Just help me up."

Chris didn't want to but he let her sit up. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rita looked at him and replied sarcastically, "Twelve."

Chris shook his head, "You're okay."

Chris heard the medics coming up. They moved towards Chris and Rita. They began to check Rita out. Minutes later Hutch appeared. He did not look pleased. "That's it. I'm assigning officers to your case."

Rita replied, "No, Hutch thanks, we need to solve this case ourselves. You don't have the resources to help us, not this time."

Chris didn't want to agree but exclaimed,"I have to agree with Rita. These bastards attacked my wife! I won't let anybody get away with that! I want these guys!"

Hutch saw the look in his friend's eyes, he had seen it so many times in the past. "Fine, but if you need help..."

Chris just nodded. The paramedics said that Rita was fine. Chris picked her up and carried her into the office, he laid her gently on the couch. The office was not as badly trashed as it would have been if they did not keep most of their records on the laptop. Chris said, "both perps wore gloves. You can dust the place if you want, but I don't think it'll matter. They wore masks as well. I don't care about them. I want to know who sent them."

"Do you have a theory as to who?" Hutch asked.

"I could guess. The one with the most to lose. Which would be Ling."

"But the intruders match the description of the perps who attacked Miller," Rita stated.

"Do you think the cases are connected?" Hutch asked.

"They might. But I can't see how. We need more evidence, something," Chris answered.

Hutch frowned, "Look, I'll keep my ear to the street and see what I can find out for you." Hutch left, realizing he could do more good back at the station.

Chris said, "I guess we have to tell the Anderson's some other night."

Chris was surprised by Rita's answer, "No, we'll still go. I don't want our lives dictated to us by criminals. They'll think they got to us and that's not good."

On reflection Chris was not surprised, Rita was one tough lady. "I know, you're right."

Rita rested for a bit more. But she wanted to work. Chris called John Miller at the hospital. He asked if there was anything else Miller could think of that might help them. Miller said no. Chris got discouraged. Never before had a case been so devoid of solid leads. There was a pattern, but what pattern?

Rita had an idea, "let's find out some more about Miller. Let's try to get his service record. Hutch may be able to help. Something happened in Miller's past, something which is causing all these events to happen." Chris called up Hutch, he promised to get the information as fast as he could.

"I guess," Chris said, "we just have to wait again." Chris and Rita focused their attention on the Ling case. It was not going much better than the Miller case, and they hopped something would break their way. Rita used one of her contacts. A friend from college, a reporter. Rita hoped her friend would have something to add.

It only took two hours for Hutch to get back to them. Chris put the phone on speaker.

"So what did you find? Chris asked.

Hutch replied, "I'll send you the bulk of it, but here are the highlights. It seems that Miller almost got court marshaled."

"What was the reason?" Rita asked.

Hutch said, "He and his men crossed the wrong line on the map basically. They went into North Vietnam, which was a big no-no."

"Why did he do that?" Chris asked.

They could almost hear Hutch grin, "Miller said he got lost, but his sergeant said that was not so. The real reason was that Miller was looking for something."

"Looking for what?" Rita asked.

"It doesn't say," Hutch replied, "but Miller was cleared."

Chris said, "Thanks Skipper, this gives us some place to start anyway."

"Yeah, thanks Skipper," Rita added.

"Don't mention it," Hutch replied. The line went dead.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Sam?" Rita asked.

"That we should go discuss the facts of life with Mr. Miller. Namely that a client does not withhold information from his investigators," Chris stated.

"Could not have said it better myself."

They raced off to talk to Miller and feeling confident that they would get to the bottom of this case now. They went into the hospital and walked over to the nurse they saw the last time. Rita went up to her and said, "We are here to see John Miller."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Miller checked himself out of the hospital thirty minutes ago."

Chris and Rita stared at her. "Where did he go?" Chris asked urgently.

"I really don't know," She replied.

Rita and Chris walked back to their car in a daze. What were they supposed to do now? They sat in silence for several minutes. Chris turned to Rita, "I'll be dammed if I'm going to let the case end like this. Too much has happened for that."

Rita shook her head, "I just can't believe he would do this to us. I mean. I believed him. I can't believe we misjudged him like this. We've never done that before."

Chris considered, "well-maybe-we did read him right. He might have decided to go off on his own. He's the type to take matters into his own hands. I hope he's not going after someone. Miller may not be in his prime, but he was in Special Forces. Guys like that are full of surprises."

Rita thought about this, "well were would a Green Beret go if he was in trouble?"

"He would want a gun. And a safe place to stay," answered Chris.

"Right. We know of one friend in Lauderdale-Larry," Rita stated.

"But Miller knows we went to see Larry, he would not be dumb enough to go to the Devils Den."

"Then we'll have to find out were Larry lives and go see what we can find," Rita grinned.

Chris looked at her, he smirked, "Are you suggesting we do a little black bag job." Rita smiled naughty at Chris. Chris picked up the car phone. Five minutes later they had Larry's address. Not surprisingly it was in a bad area. They parked the car a bit away. Chris began, "are we going in now or later."

"Now, we can't wait until later." Rita got out of the car, Chris followed.

Chris looked around the house, "Nobody home." He checked for a security system. "Any security?" Rita asked.

"If there is it's not obvious. We'll just have to take our chances."

Chris knocked at the door, Rita, standing in front of him quickly picked the lock. They went in as if the door had been opened from the inside. Hopefully it would look like they belonged there. The house was not very clean. They were not to sure what they were looking for. They searched the house but found nothing, or so they thought. One room was locked. Rita examined the lock. It was much better then the door lock. It took Rita several nail biting minutes to open the door. They stepped inside. The room had no windows, Chris flicked on the lights. The room was not big. A table took up position in the center. On it were several files. Chris and Rita looked through them.

Chris said, "Rita look at this."

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"A list of names. A few are familiar. Do you know someone named Dicky Nelson?" Chris asked.

"Sounds familiar. I got it! He's a fence right?"

"Very good. One of the best fences. He only gets involved in high class stuff. Antiquities mostly. He sells them to private collectors. All of it is hot. He somehow is never caught," Chris explained.

"What's this?" Rita was referring to a map.

Both Chris and Rita were experienced enough to know how professional hits were planned. The map showed escape routes and the route of the target, but it had no names or locations. It seemed to be an industrial park of some kind, but that fact was of little help. So Miller was going after someone. The person who had his daughter? Or was he really a professional killer? If there were answers they were not to be found here.

"We better get out of here," Chris said with a sense of urgency.

"Let's just put this stuff back," Rita replied.

They quickly left. Chris backtracked several times. He hoped this would shake off any tails. And it would have, however, they were being tailed. A red mustang was in back of them but they failed to notice it.

They decided to make for home early. The day had begun badly, but had ended on a positive note. They arrived to find Mary and Julie playing with Alicia. Both were startled that Chris and Rita were back so early.

Mary scrutinized the pair, "What happened?"

Chris was not going to say anything.

Mary's eyes narrowed, "What happened!?"

Rita replied, "We just got some distressing news." She told them about Miller's disappearance.

"Have you put out an all points?" Julie asked.

Chris answered, "You know we can't he's an adult."

Julie thought about this, she asked, "Do you want me to go now?"

"No Chris and I are going out tonight. But if you would like to leave for a bit it would be OK with us. We won't be going out until eight at least," Rita told her young friend.

Julie shook her head. "It's the best duty I've had for sometime."

Chris and Rita understood what she meant.

Mary said, "I will cook dinner for all of us." Rita began to protest. But Mary would have none of it. She began to cook. Chris and Rita spent their time playing with Alicia. In no time dinner was ready. The meal was very good.

Julie asked with curiosity about Chris and Rita and their careers, marriage. She listened with interest. Chris and Rita were able to get her to talk about herself and about her life. She said, "I really want to get into vice work. After my experiences on the street I really want to help."

Rita told her, "Both Chris and I did vice. It is hard, perhaps harder then homicide, robbery or even the street. And I don't mean the work, it's more the way it affects you. Homicide is hard because you have to deal with horrible meaningless deaths. You have to deal with loved ones who want to know why, how? But in vice you are always very close to that invisible line. One step in the wrong direction and you become as bad as the criminals."

"Or worse. When a cop goes bad it's a lot worse. You don't just dishonor yourself you dishonor every good cop, and every cop who's died doing the job," Chris said in a firm voice.

Julie thought about what Rita and Chris said. She asked anxiously, "Then how do you stay on the right path?"

"You have to stick to your convictions," Rita told her, "and listen to your heart. And you have to stick to the rules, because in the end, that is all you have out there."

Chris put his own spin on it. "Also your partner helps a lot. If you have a good partner it may make the difference. But, in the end, it does come down to you. You have to remember why you became a cop in the first place."

Julie took their advice to heart. She looked at Rita and Chris and hoped that someday she would be as good as them. That she would make a difference. Like they had and continued to.

The conversation moved to other areas, but the talk made a big impression on Julie. Rita hoped she understood the underlying message as she once had.

Rita noticed the time: seven o'clock. Time to change. Chris and Rita excused themselves. They came back transformed. Rita once again looked stunning, she was wearing a red skirt and heels. Chris looked wonderful as well. He was wearing a blue sports coat and matching paints. Julie controlled herself this time and only stared for a few seconds. The bell rang Chris went to get it. The Anderson's were standing in the hall. Chris ushered them in. Introductions were made, but Chris did not mention that Julie was a cop. Rita and Chris kissed Alicia good night. Mary said after them, "have fun!"

Chris and Rita used their car, since they knew the town better. The club was quite busy for a Monday, but they got in quickly. They found a table and ordered drinks.

Tom declared, "You know, you've never told us what you two do. What is it a secret?"

Rita and Chris grinned, Chris replied, "No not really. We are Private Investigators." Both Lisa and Tom looked wide eyed at them.

Lisa exclaimed, "You worked on that big murder case didn't you?"

"That's right," Tom added. "I knew your names were familiar. You used to be cops! Chris didn't you get the medial of valor?

Chris nodded, Rita said, "Yes he was trying to play John Wayne."

"You worked in Palm Beach right?" Lisa asked.

"That's right. Ten years, five as partners," Rita told her.

Perhaps it was the wine or perhaps it was that it had been so long since they had talked to people their own age. Whatever the reason they found themselves doing far less listening and much more taking. Both couples danced, fast songs, but the best were the slow ones.

One dance in particular. The song was a duet, very moving. It was about finding the right person.

Chris led Rita to the music gently. She placed her head on his shoulder. He gasped slightly. He felt so good! Feeling her next to him. Chris's mind swam in a way that blocked out everything but her. The shine in her eyes, the scent of her perfume.

Rita had her eyes closed. She was savoring every moment of this dance. She wanted it to last forever. She looked up at Chris her eyes glowing, they glowed only for him. She reflected on all the times they had shared. The other times Chris had made her feel this way, she had been unable to express her true feelings. They had been mere moments, a look, an embrace, a feeling-a kiss; cherished but quickly submerged because she had to. But now-nothing stood in her way. She let her emotions run wild. She felt the rings on her fingers. Three very precious rings. One for friendship, one for love, and the last for commitment. Chris and Rita continued to be lost in each other until the music stopped.

The Anderson's looked on. Both wished they would, one day, know the same kind of love Chris and Rita had for each other. They regretted what they had to do.

The music stopped. Chris and Rita stood motionless for a time gazing at each other. This night would be something to cherish and remember until the twilight of their lives together. They slowly made their way back to the table. The conversation again resumed. Time flew quickly. The club began to fill with people. The atmosphere began to get uncomfortable. It was decided that they would leave, the Anderson's invited Chris and Rita over for a night cap. Chris and Rita agreed. They made their way towards the door.

Two people stepped into the club. Chris and Rita stopped short. Standing in front of them was Linda Miller and she was with an older man. Their blood ran cold, it was Kwai Xu Ling.

It took all of Rita and Chris's training and experience in undercover work not to react physically. They behaved as if nothing untold had happened. Ling and Linda swept past them in a phalanx of bodyguards.

Chris and Rita were reacting on pure instinct now; they were unable to think. The Anderson's seemed not to notice, or if they did, they did not show it. They drove back home trying to keep the conversation going. Their two cases had suddenly become one, or maybe they had always been one! They spent sometime with the Anderson's, but finally said they should be going. They found Julie sleeping on the couch. Her hand moved to her gun, but she relaxed as she saw them.

Chris and Rita let their dismay show. Julie saw it, but said nothing. Julie said, "I guess I'll be going."

Rita replied, "You should stay, it's late. We have the room."

"OK thanks," Julie said with a smile. Rita got a blanket and pillow for her.

Rita checked on the baby, then went to her own room. She found Chris sitting up. Rita was the first to brake the silence, "I can't believe it Chris. God I didn't envision Ling being involved in both cases."

Chris nodded, "well it does make sense in a way. Miller may have been involved in drugs while he was in Vietnam, he could have meet Ling there. He might have taken something from Ling; something Ling wants bad enough to kill for."

Rita said, "Ling may know about Linda being Miller's daughter. He may feel he can use it to force Miller to give up what ever he has. It can't be a fluke that Linda is Ling's girlfriend."

"We have to find Miller. He is the key to all of this," Chris stated bluntly.

They talked for most of the night, trying to stay one step ahead of Miller and Ling. They'd bring Hutch in on it, hopefully they would get to Ling before Miller did. Sleep came hard, but came nether the less. Chris and Rita had the same dream that night. They saw Ling and Linda walking into the club over and over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chris was jerked into wakefulness by the phone."Lorenzo", he murmured automatically.

"Chris," it was Hutch, Chris could hear the tenseness in his voice. "I need you to get over to headquarters as fast as you can! I mean right now!"

"Right, right, we'll be over in an hour," Hutch hung up. Chris shook himself and then touched Rita. "Sam, wake up."

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Hutch just called. He wants to see us as fast as we can get there. He really sounded worried."

Rita could tell Chris was in earnest. She arose quickly. Both broke their record for getting dressed. Normally it didn't long to get to the police station, but this time it seemed to take an eternity. At last they drove up on a familiar scene. Police stations were the same wherever you went. Chris parked and they moved rapidly into the glass building. They blew past many of their new friends in the department and towards Hutch's office. Hutch was not alone, he had company; sitting less then calmly were Lisa and Tom Anderson. Chris and Rita just stared at them, Tom and Lisa stared back.

Hutch began, "Chris, Rita, meet Special Agents Tom McCormick and Lisa La'Point-FBI."

Chris's eyes blazed with animosity towards his supposed friends. He was to enraged to say anything.

Rita, however, did, "what the hell is going on here!? Were you two setting us up!?"

"Rita stay calm," Hutch told her.

This brought Chris to life."Calm!? Calm!? I am calm, you don't want to see mad. You had this whole case wired from day one. How long have you known about Ling?"

"The Bureau have been investigating Mr. Ling for several years," McCormick answered.

"But we've never been able to get any agents close to him," La'Point explained. "Which is why we were assigned to you. We felt you had the inside track."

"Right, so you let us do the dirty work! So nobody would suspect you. I mean we're just Ex cops, PI's, we're expendable right," Rita replied with resentment.

The agents looked ashamed. Chris exploded, "Are you crazy? We have a child! We've been chased, we've had our offices broken into. We were both attacked. Danger is part of the job, but you hung us out to dry."

The agents didn't reply. Hutch decided to intervene, "Chris, Rita, I didn't know about this, but what's done is done. We should pool our resources together and stop Ling." Rita and Chris looked at their old Captain and some of their anger began to dissipate. They sat down.

"What kind of case do you have against Ling?" Hutch asked the agents

"Ling is a major suppler of heroin in the Golden Triangle. He is linked to several Chinese Triads and organized crime in Southeast Asia. We know that he is already importing guns into Mexico and many are coming into the US. He's also been linked to stolen art and antiquities."

"Is that it?," Hutch asked. The agents nodded.

Chris asked the agents, "You do know why Ling wants to get involved with Robert Christian and Phillip Russell, don't you?"

McCormick and La'Point looked blank, McCormick said, "Well, we thought they were just cover."

Rita nodded, "They are but it's more then that. Ling wants to become partners with Christian and Russell so he can use their good reputation. Ling believes he will be able to import drugs, without being caught, because he will hide behind Christian and Russell. He would then put himself into a position, which would make it difficult to force him out."

Chris went on, "Ling is basically running a protection racket. He is like a cancer if you try to kill him you die yourself. He's being a more open than normal. He generally uses dummy corporations."

Rita went on, "Most of these dummy companies are controlled by Triads. Ling used Triad members as managers. But that wouldn't work with Christian and Russel. He needed to be personally involved."

Understanding dawned on the agents faces, La'Point said, "I see, so Ling does not import the drugs through his own company? He uses other companies. Which is why he is never caught."

"And," McCormick added, "that is why he wanted to become partners with your clients. They would be a place to start."

Chris nodded, "Yep, I don't think he would use them for anything other then a source for contacts. He would find other companies who's owners were not as principled. And then slowly take them over. While his own company would be completely clean."

Hutch asked, "Ok, how do we take this guy down?"

Rita glanced casually at the FBI report on Ling that laid on Hutch's desk. Something caught her attention. "Ling was in the Chinese Army?"

La'Point nodded, "He was. The CIA has a huge file on him."

Chris looked at Rita and instantly understood. He sighed sadly before asking, "Was he ever in Vietnam?"

"According to his file he was. He was an interrogator. An intelligence officer." McCormick replied.

"Where was Miller imprisoned Hutch?" Rita asked.

Hutch flipped through the file on Miller, "Ah, in a place called Tri Dock."

Rita then asked La'Point, "What POW camp did Ling work at?"

La'Point looked in the CIA file on Ling. "The same one as this Miller person was in. Who is Miller anyway?"

Rita answered, "He is, was, a client of ours. He was a Vietnam vet looking for his daughter who he left in Vietnam. You saw her, in fact, last night. She was the girl Ling came in with.." She suddenly stiffened. "Who attacked Miller and his wife?"

Hutch referred back to the file on Miller. "Apparently North Vietnamese agents."

"Ling attacked Miller and his family. He may even have killed Miller's wife. It explains everything," Rita exclaimed.

Hutch looked at Chris and Rita and demanded, "What do you two know?"

Chris exchanged a glance with Rita before replying, "We broke into a house owned by a war buddy of Miller. Inside we found maps. The maps seemed to show the plan for a hit, but it was missing a lot of pieces. We were't sure what it meant. But now it all makes sense." Hutch shook is head, but said nothing.

"I understand about Miller," McCormick said, "but what about the girl?"

Chris stared at the agents, "You said you had no agents inside Ling's organization. But that's not true. Somebody does. Who? Interpol? I think you'll find that they do. One male agent, who was killed, and a agent still alive, Linda Miller!"

Agent McCormick picked up the phone and called the Miami field office. He listened to his superior in silence. He slammed the phone down. "You were right. Interpol does have agents inside."

"They lied to you too," Rita observed quietly.

McCormick nodded and said to his partner, "Jensen ordered us to link up with a counter terrorism squad coming out of Quantico. We have enough evidence to grab Ling." McCormick looked at Chris and Rita, "you were right about Miller's daughter, she is in Interpol. Captain Hutchinson the Bureau would welcome the support of your department."

Hutch smiled sardonically at the two agents, "Really now. Well I think you owe Chris and Rita an apology first."

The agents looked at each other, then at Chris and Rita. "We are sorry," they said.

Chris looked at Rita, she nodded, he replied, "Excepted under one condition." The agents held their breath. "WE want to come with you. We want in." McCormick nodded.

Hutch said to Chris and Rita, as he drove, "I don't want to see either of you do anything stupid like try to get Ling yourself. Let the Feds handle it. Are you reading me here people?"

Chris asked innocently, "Hutch do you really think I would do that again?"

Hutch rounded on him so fast that the car swerved, "Do you think I'm getting senile, Lorenzo?"

"Hutch! Watch the road!" Rita said urgently.

"Don't tell me to watch the road! I was driving when you were in diapers, Lance."

"Fine Skipper, we won't leave your sight," Chris said.

Hutch grunted. Out of the radio came McCormick's voice, "Captain I just got the final report from Linda Miller. She said that Ling was going to meet an American at 4:00 at an abandoned airport he owns."

"Miller," Rita said.

"Right. We're five minutes away. Is that SWAT team of yours ready?" Hutch asked.

La'Point answered, "Yes they're waiting for us."

Chris and Rita remembered the map they had seen. All the pieces fell into place. They saw the abandoned air field a few miles ahead of them. Their adrenaline began to pump, but they were very aware of what was at stake. They did not need to prove anything. They simply had to stay alive.

McCormick and La'Point stopped two miles away from the airport. Chris and Rita noticed five black Chevy Suburbans. Hutch pulled in behind them. Hutch led Chris and Rita toward the conference. McCormick and La'Point were talking earnestly to a man in a suit, and a agent in battle gear. The former they took to be: Agent in Charge, Jensen; and the later must be in charge of the FBI Special Response team. McCormick gestured toward Chris, Rita, and Hutch, he said; "this is Capt. Hutchinson of FLPD and Chris and Rita Lorenzo. The PI's we were assigned to."

Jensen studied Chris and Rita, "I was not very happy about having civilians here, but McCormick and La'Point say you were good cops."

Chris and Rita said nothing, which surprised Hutch. He had expected Rita to say something wise ass and Chris too. Perhaps marriage and parenthood was making them more cautions. Like hell Hutch mused.

Hutch asked, "So what is the plan?"

Jensen answered arrogantly, "Agent Costes will lead his team in and arrest Ling and his people."

Hutch was going to say something, but figured he best not. "Let them get themselves killed," he thought.

Agent Costes, the leader of the FBI's elite counter terrorism team, called to his men. Out of the Chevy Suburbans popped sixteen heavily armed agents. They were dressed in black, they wore combat vests and nomax hoods, helmets, and advanced communications gear. Strapped to their legs was a hand gun. Most of the agents carried Heckler and Koch MP-5's 9mm submachine guns, while others carried M-16s. Agent Costes and his men took off for the airport.

Jensen and his agents put on bullet proof vests and windbreaker raid jackets. McCormick gave vests to Rita, Chris and Hutch. Over the radio one of the FBI sharp shooters called, "I can't see Ling or his gang..wait no I got them! They're at far edge of the field. A limo and several trucks. They are driving toward another vehicle. A white male is behind the wheel."

Chris exclaimed, "Miller!"

John Miller felt the "jazz" again, it had been so long. He always got off on the danger. Special Forces was ripe with danger back then, in that place, that time. Miller saw Ling coming toward him. He would see Linda soon! It will end now. One way or the other it will end, for Mi Lee, Linda, and my men. It will finally be over. Miller thought briefly of the two detectives he hired. He did not enjoy lying to them, they were good people. He would find some way of making it up to them-if he survived.

Miller got out of his car, taking a large package with him, he walked toward the man he was going to kill once and for all-Kwai Xu Ling.

Ling's bodyguards, twelve in all, fanned out ever watchful. They were members of the Lo See Triad. Ling's eyes glowed, with a demonic fire as he saw Miller approach. He saw the package Miller carried, he exalted, "at last it will be mine." Ling called to Miller, "Captain Johnathan Miller so nice to see you after so many years. You have the item I see."

"Yes," Miller replied. He opened the package, inside was a stunning jade dragon, it was priceless! One of the great works Asian antiquity. Nobody was sure who made it, but people had been killing for ownership of it for time immoral. Miller saw Linda and he froze, he saw recognition on her face. "Dad," she called.

Ling smiled bitterly, but all at once a voice called. "This is the FBI you are surrounded come out with your hands up."

Ling realized all at once that there had been two traitors not one. He turned on Linda, grabbing her and putting a gun to her head. Ling's men opened fire on the agents. A fierce fire fight broke out. Neither side backed down. The Lo See were known to be fanatical. They were also heavily armed and experienced in combat.

Chris and Rita had never seen such a fire fight before. Most criminals would give up, but not the Lo See! They spent hundreds of rounds. Bullets were flying everywhere. Ricocheting off cars, the runway. Several agents were hit. Agent Costes called, "We're pinned down. We can't pull out!"

Hutch, shot a look of disdain at Jensen, he grabbed the radio and called for more backup. Chris and Rita tried to keep down, but managed to get off some shots. Agent McCormick got hit in the shoulder. Agent La'Point raced over to him, but she needed help. Rita and Jensen kept up their fire, Chris and Hutch crawled over to them and helped pull McCormick in.

Chris said, "Skipper we need help. Those agents are trapped out there. The Lo See are in perfect firing positions. They're going to massacre those agents."

"I called for more back up. What else can we do?"

"The snipers. Have them take Ling out!"

Jensen heard this, he called to his snipers. They reported that they could not take the shot. Ling had a woman in front of him.

When the shooting started Ling had jumped for cover. He began to shout orders to his men. He hid behind his car, with Linda as a shield. Linda struggled, and Ling was about to shoot her.

Miller saw, what Ling was doing, he screamed, "No!" He fired, but missed a round caught him in the chest. Linda hit Ling. For a second he was exposed. And that was all the opportunity the FBI sniper needed, he took the shot. A round hit Ling in the chest. He dropped to the ground. His Lieutenant took over. The Lo See would avenge their dead master. They raced out toward the agents shouting and firing wildly. All of them were cut down.

The agents who were able to raced toward the cars. FLPD officers began to arrive with emergency vehicles. The area was secured.

Linda had seen Miller get hit, she raced toward the father she had not seen in 22 years. Miller was lucky, he wore a vest.

Chris, Rita, Hutch and Agents La'Point and Jensen raced toward the scene of death. Chris and Rita were sickened by the sight. So many useless deaths. They saw Miller and Linda and walked toward them.

Miller saw them. He said, "I am sorry for what I did, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

Chris replied, "We wish you had given us the chance to decide ourselves." Miller nodded, he introduced Chris and Rita to the daughter who was in many ways a stranger. They were both strangers, but perhaps they would be able to change that. The paramedics took Miller and Linda away.

Lisa La'Point walked over, "Tom will be OK. Thank you for all your help. And I am very sorry for what we did. Tom and I respect you both greatly. Not only as detectives, but also as people and as a couple!"

Chris and Rita smiled and replied together, "Thank you." La'Point walked off.

Hutch came over, "looks like both your cases are over. Damn strange case. I never saw anything like that fire fight. What are you going to do now?"

Rita smiled, "Call our bosses and tell them that their future partner is dead. And then," Rita hugged Chris, "celebrate our wedding anniversary."

Hutch looked shocked, "I forgot about that. It's tomorrow right?"

"Yes, one year, one year," Chris said with a smile.

"Well let's not hang around this place," Hutch said. Rita called Christian and explained that Ling was dead. She said that she and Chris would give them a full report. Christian thanked Rita and Chris for all their hard work. He and Barbara, Phillip and Paula would find some way to thank them. Rita said that was not necessary, but Christian cut her off. She thanked him on behalf of Chris and herself.

Hutch dropped Rita and Chris off at the police station, they got into their car and drove home. They wearily made their way up to their place. They found Mary, Julie and Alicia on the floor. Alicia was delighted to see her parents. Rita and Chris hugged her and kissed her. Chris related what had happened. Julie realized she was no longer needed. Mary had some how found out that it was their anniversary. She said, "you two will want to be alone. Let me take Alicia home with me."

Rita replied, "No we would rather be with her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure," Chris stated.

Mary understood, but insisted on preparing the meal for them. Chris and Rita thanked her for all of her kindness. "You don't have to thank me." Julie and Mary left. Chris and Rita played contentedly with their little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris and Rita spent the morning and afternoon with Alicia. It was wonderful. This is what made life worth while. Having Alicia and having each other. Chris and Rita went home around five. Rita put Alicia to sleep, she walked into her room and was stunned to find it filled with roses. On the bed was a box. She opened it. Inside was a beautiful velvet dress. She found a note, it read, "go into the bathroom." She glanced over at their bathroom, the door was closed, she opened it. There were candles everywhere and the bath had been drawn. Rose peddles floated in the warm water. "Chris," she uttered. She felt Chris in back of her.

"I hope you like the dress," he said.

"I love it, how did you do this?" she asked.

"With a lot of help," he answered. "Are you going in?"

Rita moved toward him, she rubbed her hands on his chest. "Only if you join me!" Chris was not going to argue.

After a time Chris got out of the bath. "Come down when you are ready," they kissed. Rita changed quickly into her lovely new dress. She walked down.

Chris saw her descend, he caught his breath, "My God!" He thought.

Rita heard soft music playing, candles were everywhere. Chris was dressed to kill in a tux. Rita saw dinner for two sitting on the table, which was nicely set. "Mary," Rita guessed.

She walked over and kissed Chris again. He held her seat for her. The meal was wonderful. Later they moved over to the couch. Rita held on to Chris.

Rita said, "Thank you Chris. That was wonderful."

Chris smiled, "You're worth it."

"So are you Christopher, so are you!...Happy anniversary Christopher. I love you."

"Happy anniversary Rita. I love you too."

Chris looked down at the floor and said in a quiet voice, "Rita I have one more thing to give you-" Rita looked up at him expectantly.

She smiled and asked, "What is it Chris?"

Chris smiled back, but suddenly felt very shy, he said hesitantly, "Ah-I wrote a song for you Sam-on my sax-two in fact. Do you want to hear them?"

Rita was at a loss for words, and for a moment she was transported back in time to when Chris first played for her. The memory was so vivid that for an instant she forgot where she was; she remembered what she told him then.

" _You make it sound so sad," she smiled at him._

 _Chris smiled back faintly. "Sax was born to be blue Sammy."_

Rita shook herself and the apparition vanished as quickly as it had come, she looked up into her husbands eyes. "I'd love to hear it Chris, I'd be honored."

Chris smiled and took her hand, he guided her to a stool, she sat and waited. Chris began, "I wrote this song awhile ago and have been adding to it every so often. When something happened to us and…well you know…"

Chris pulled out his sax and-taking a deep breath-began to play. At first the notes were soft, barely audible, but soon he was playing with an intensity she'd never heard before. Rita began, in her mind, to relive both the happiest and the saddest moments of her life with Chris. The music shifted and changed and Rita wondered if Chris was thinking about the same things she was. Like the first day they met, and the first time they worked together as partners, and the first kiss they shared. She remembered the time she and Chris had gone undercover as a married couple; Rita smiled to herself as she remembered the kiss they shared that time, it was a kiss that became much more then simply playacting. Memories flew past her including, the Soul Search and the Soul Kiss. Rita knew that those two events set off a chain reaction which concluded with their marriage.

Suddenly, the music became sad and she remembered the times they thought they had lost each other. Rita remembered the times she'd been convinced she was going to die...or lose Chris. When she was kidnapped, and the time Brent turned on her, and worse of all, she remembered that horrible night when she found Chris shot and dying in that bed.

But these thoughts faded as the music changed once more, and she found herself remembering their courtship and the first time they made love. The memories flashed past her faster and faster now, the day she told Chris she was pregnant, the day he proposed to her, their wedding day, and the day Alicia was born...

Suddenly the music came to an end; the stillness around them was palpable, as if frozen in time. She looked up at Chris who was standing before her, breathing heavily, and staring at her intently. Chris was uncertain she liked it and he forced himself to ask, "did you like it?"

"Like it? Oh, God Chris, it was beautiful. I hadn't realized you were such a good composer."

Chris smiled, "Me neither. Well, I guess, you inspire me Rita. I'll have to write one for each anniversary."

Rita smiled, "Well, I plan to have at least fifty more of those. You'll have your work cut out for you! But I'll always be here Chris to-inspire you-I love you Sam. "

"I love you too Rita." Chris walked toward her and they kissed: Fifty minus one and counting.


End file.
